


Sanctuary for a Lost Prince

by Reinamarieseregon



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Bethmoora, Demon Hunters, F/M, Fae Magic, Fantasy, Gaelic Language, Ireland, Modern AU, Monsters, Pixies, Telepathy, Twins, troll market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Reinamarieseregon
Summary: After seeing Hellboy 2, I just had this idea! I have the whole thing on FFnet wrote from 2009-2012 =) Completed, multi chapters. Shall post the beginning here.Five years after, Nuada has to adapt to a modern world amidst allies and old enemies. Will he take the throne and learn to let go of his sister's choices? Not Mary-sue





	1. prologue

**Prologue: Sleeping Prince**

Deep in my slumber, encased in stone. What pain, or suffering befalls me, I know not. Tinkling laughter, golden colors, did I not have happier times? Those humans laid scourge to the world, evil and empty of souls. I forget sometimes, that I have shed blood too, in my quest. How many have died?

One day, I begin to stir from my darkness. Splashing- water. The life-giver dripping on my mouth. The layer of stone wrapped over me recedes. I was so still before, but now I need to breathe. I try to move my fingers and toes.

Then I can sit up, joints cricking and aching comes to me in hazes and patches. Black gives to grey. The barest light through a hole from above illuminates the tunnel I am in. It is a narrow passageway, muddy water underfoot. Peering up, there seems to be a way out.

How long has it been? Where am I?

The last time I was alive and fighting some mutants and people like me. A migraine prevents me from thinking. Voices trail down the tunnel. Clumsy treading, heading in my direction. My heart seizes. Humans! They always torment me and what I have left to call my own. It isn't enough they have conquered the earth. My kingdom is gone. I slide into a crevice. It has been so long since I worked out. My limbs protest duly, after stretching, they become stiff again. But I keep silent except for my breathing.

"We haven't seen this place yet, man," a woman calls, shining her torch. Damn, don't see me. Don't come this way, or I will kill them. With what? I had a sword or spear, right? But there is nothing at my belt. A wave of dizziness overcomes me, a reminder that this body has to sleep again. I struggle to stay conscious. Sharp thorns rack my chest. I touch my shirt, or what is left. Torn in many places, run ragged, the ends of it covering my legs. A spreading brown stain with rust scent. Shit.

_Brother!_

_I start. Impossible. She died! My sister died, though I forget why! She killed herself to stop me from something rash._

_Brother are you alright? I felt you awaking._

'Stop I don't know who this is.' Thankfully it goes away. The humans are close by. Man and woman. No a child, so young. Her hair is brown-red hanging long. She looks puzzled. Dressed in city garb. Her companion is about my height and has brown hair also. He is busy examining my previous restng place- the empty rock. How could I have conceded to collapse on that paltry thing?

"Hmm someone was here. But dunno how long it was?" he says, dusting it. then feels on the rock.

If they realise it's me I will dispose of them, with my bare hands. I can fight them, because they are blind in the dark. The girl speaks, "What do you mean? We're in a sewer. Any chance of the thing being a dinosaur? Hope it is! We'd strike it rich."

"Nope. Nothing."

I relax and lean against the brick. Agony clouds my judgment. How long will they remain here? "Hey shine your light here. Mine's going out," the man urges.

"A fossil, of a small insect? Cool." They open jars, bags and take out gloves. The girl lowers one of the items in. Then they leave at last. I cannot hold my breath anymore. My vision has turned entirely red. My sister's disembodied voice is crying out.

_No, stop it please. Stop!_

Pulsing blood is trickling at a faster rate from my chest. When did I get this wound? Clammy and shivering. How did I end up like this? I cannot give up, must go to my people. They will know how to heal me. The herbs and flowers can do miracles. If they exist.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Can't be. Someone's here."

"Yes, bro. my hearing is good."

Curses. "We were followed. Hurry, let's go. Damn those relic people. We need the cash here." Running.

"Hush up. I think it's an animal," the girl shouts.

Lights playing and flashing. I think it is my harsh breathing so I try to make myself as small as possible. "Someone's in here!" The white light directly at my face _. No, I won't go with you. I am a prince. You cannot…_ But as her blue eyes widen, cerulean as the blue jay, mine close. My last sensation of a warm hand against my face. I fall.

Everything hurts, especially my chest. Is it my heart? I do not open my eyes, mustn't let them be aware of me. However the surface is still spinning though I am resting flat on my back.

Later it is stationary. I look around, eyes half closed. I am in a room. My night vision adjusts quickly, as is for an elf. Tables and chairs, odd square things on them. Soft surface, it is a bed I am lying on. Someone has covered me with a sheet. I am slightly wet, but the pain has ceased. The bandage on my chest.

Could they have saved me? They are humans. Humans do not do such kind things.

But I don't have a choice. My strength has utterly gone.

* * *

**Laira**

That poor man had fainted! I was lucky to see that he had needed help. We were exploring under the tunnels for more artefacts and fossils when I heard the panting. Thought it was an animal injured or dying.

Not human. Some kind of mutant? Joe thought it's a ghost or vampire. He had such pale skin, almost translucent, shiny flaxen hair. I loved the sheen of it! Amber eyes and dark lips. The mutant had tried to resist me, until I touched him. Previously traumatized, he fainted on me and I alone could not brace his weight. Joe was so adamant that we dump him into a hospital. I covered his unusual hair with a dark hat and we lifted him. We argued all the way in the car back home. In the end he gave in from exhaustion I supposed.

There will be more protesting. I know. But I couldn't let this man get into a museum for display like a circus freak. He was so gravely injured that he slept all the way in the car. I pondered what research I had done about mutants and legendary heroes. There were many classes like in those rpg games- mages, witches, warlords, dwarves, elves, halflings, demons… so was our guy a mage? I failed to picture him casting spells.

With my basic first aid, I knew add pressure to the wound. I wrapped him with a tight bandage and placed his hand on it. I whispered that he should hang on. The man did not move, save for the respiration which lifted his chest. Good, no fever, no infection.

Clearing of throat. Onslaught number 2. "Sis how long are you planning to put him up? He could be a psychopath."

"Stop being so heartless, Joe. Please! He's injured. Didn't you see?"

"We should've sent him to the hospital and forget it. Have you tried to plan ahead- what if he's got some, some virus, disease! And die on us, in here. The implications, sis. We're always careful after our expeditions. But for this- person… "

"Enough," I stated, rising. Furious, frustrated. Merciless idiot! If only he'd not overprotect me. For Pete's sake, we were professionals! I had cleaned him up as much as possible. Why didn't Joe have a bit of compassion?

"Not more than a week, I tell you!"

Idiot! I wanted to shout, but stopped myself. Should not wake my guest up. I continued fantasizing about the perfect gentleman this person would be when he awakened. Joe pricked me some more, "Why did you lay him on your bed? I swear, once mom left us, all common sense flew out the windows!"

I grumbled softly that he's the one being bossy and impatient. I turned on the tv to the news. Luckily he was distracted by the latest news on terrorism and ranted about that (mostly to himself). I zoned out. We were amateur little Indiana Jones, that explorer we looked up to. Mostly our artefacts went to the museum and they paid us commissions. Joe and me loved exploring places, but nowadays we stayed local-based. It was pointless to fly up to Arizona only to find one bone not a whole fossil. Still waiting for that lucky break! Guess that's how my bro and I stuck together for our passion. Otherwise I would wise up and strike my path.

The captivating world beyond this reality- a mythical dimension- separated our ideals. I'm talking Atlantis, the Lost World which I believe in seeking out. Finding this man was the key to the Fae creatures. It had been my ambition to seek the lost worlds and escape to them.

At about 2 am, I heard a sound. Our guest had woke up! "Hey you alright?" I asked.

His eyes glittered like flashlights. So exotic! He had that rugged kind of cuteness- not delicately built. When Joe had peeled off his cloak, his torso was that of someone who worked out. Muscles rippled under the bandage as he shifted to be more comfortable.

"Who are you?" the man demanded in a deep bass.

I readily introduced myself.. "I'm Laira Severn. We found you under the Dolin Sewers, in the Big Apple."

He nodded, leaning back. Pain etched over his face. He would not cry out. I realised that sound was a muffled gasp. His hand left his chest. The bandage showed an ichor stain.

"You're bleeding again."

He waved a dismissive hand. "It's no matter. My body heals swifter than humans."

I came forward with the box and unrolled a fresh bundle. As I applied disinfectant to it, the man said softly, "I am Prince Nuada of a kingdom long considered lost to mortals."

Stunned, I almost lost my grip on reality. Such awesomeness! And a prince, no ordinary representative of his people. Which world, the fae? So many questions I had brimming to the extreme- mostly my euphoria. They exist! They are no fairy tales. I tried out his name and asked, "Are you a mage? Or a wizard?"

"Elf," came the soft voice.

"Elf? You are real! I thought you have pointed ears." I almost reached out to check, but controlled myself.

Nuada sighed. I think he felt amused. " Yes, they are. We have people of different colors and races. You do not need to cover the wound." He hissed as I cleaned his chest and changed the dressing. Sweat broke out on his forehead. If only we had painkillers. But seeing his reluctance I doubted he took those.

"Are you hungry?"

The prince kept his agony in check. He shook his head, breathing hard. To my ears, no mucus so he should be all right. Lifted his shaking hand to press the wound.

"Laira, it is all right that I stay? What of your kin?"

He had a beautiful accent, Old Kingdom Irish. Like the Middle Earth elves. He gazed at me expectantly.

I said,"It is cool. I want you, you're welcome to stay. How did you get hurt?"

Nuada frowned. I was sorry I had asked, it was too nosy of me. but he replied, "I was a warrior. Once proud and strong. Now bedridden and ill able to help my people. I have failed them. why have I woken?"

What kind of reply was that? I attributed it to shock and disorientation from his agony.

"Sorry. You need to sleep. I'll make you something nice." 

He whispered some things to himself and gripped the blanket in a vice.

"Thank you." But no sign of Nuada sleeping- he watched me while I cleaned up the stuff, almost catlike. I felt shy. Joe had not come to ruin the moment. Thank god! He could be a bull. The passion in the elf's heated gaze was not centred on me, on something else. What bothered him so much? Maybe my brother was correct- he needed the medical attention. What do elves eat?

"Um , Your Highness. Are you vegetarian?" That got his attention.

"Yes. I don't consume meat," he said formally.


	2. Time with mortals /Library Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternating Points of view ie Prince - from his angle
> 
> Rescued by mortals, Nuada recuperates unsure if he can trust them. Haunted by the massacres he had commited from before.... (my chaps were short so i combine 2 and 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give the elf's homeland an original name: Elysion. In movie it was Bethmora I think.

* * *

**Prince Nuada**

She astounded me asking that question of pointed ears. I had not wanted to reply. Nobody questions me, not humans who are empty shells. Unforgiveable! But she being a youngling, did not know that. I could not be furious though I tried. My hatred does not extend to women and children. So mature and confident, this Laira.

When I got up and felt the pain, she had been nearby and rushed in to help me. A mystery, this persistent bleeding. My people are renouned for the swiftness in healing injuries, less than a few hours, but it seemed this was a refusal to... The throb went on mercilessly. But it was endurable.

I deserve no less than death. Having trained myself to be a hunter of the enemy, I easily despatched people in swift blows. But the memory came to me, a fevered dream of our guardian mother, Ariadne. _She touched my forehead. We were in a flourishing and flowering garden city, resembling my home! I miss that. The earth had become possessed of machines, cattle. They razed our home, destroyed the rainforests, plundered the oceans. We were driven to extinction, save for a small handful of the Fae. Legend has it they went through a Veil to another era of Earth. My Elven Kingdom of Twilight returned to this time. To this day I comprehend little of my forefather's decision._

 _Because they had no respect of us, calling us the Forgotten. The ruthless persecution went on._ This notion weakened me.

Why had Lady Aria woken me from my stone sleep? While I was out cold, the mortal Joe had said hospital, to send me there. Disgusting, where they inject you with needles and have things done to you. I'd rather die here! My mind drifted, finding it hard to concentrate on one coherent pathway. Throbbing agony once more sliced. I bent double. My sister called to me. I begged her spirit to rest, leave me alone.

 _Where are you? I feel your presence._ I forced her voice back. The smell of broth or soup cooking wafted into this room. Fresh greens. My stomach growled. I sat up, dignified as much as possible to receive the girl. She was no less than sixteen, I estimated. "Hi!" she greeted me. "Let me feed you."

"I can handle this." My hands shook as I took the bowl. It helped to warm my freezing body. Why did they rescue me, since I felt this cold and lifeless? Laira supported my weak trembling effort.

"Sure. But it's ok to help you. You are starving." Her tone was so poignant and brooked no argument.

I smiled. She did not cower from me at all. Well she would change her mind when she researched the history of the warrior elves. Laira touched my long white locks in wonder. "Want some more?" she asked when I finished.

"No." Exhaustion returned. I hated this weakness but I needed to lie down. My body continued the wretched humiliation of shivering. I tried to stop.

She went to a wardrobe. shaking out clothes of all shapes and colors, Laira showed a black one to me, called a sweater. What about my clothes?

" Where is my robe?" I needed the one clothing that was mine.

She draped the sweater over me and guided me until I wore it properly. How could I, a strong able- bodied warrior require the aid of a puny human! Thankfully Laira moved away and I kept myself in check. My loneliness had reached its limit, the secret loneliness I disguised and caged to be the hunter.

"Over there,"she answered, pointing to a chair. "You wanna wear it? Don't, it's so tattered and stained."

"I want it back. Later!" I used My harshest tone, but the tone turned out petulant. This black color accentuated my pale heritage.

"Ok. I will deliver it to you when it's washed. Satisfied?" She appeased.

I nodded, making myself relax. Quiet for the next moment. She remained with me, touching my white blond hair. Slightly telepathic, I picked up on Laira's brimming questions, but her polite consideration held her back. Darkness.

_My sister Nuala and I when we were five, playing by the River Elysion. This extended throughout Elven Forest. We loved playing with the mermaids, faeries and our friends from the Verian and Meriee clans. Our colors were of the forest, skies, water and flowers. Not the black of my exile… tree-climbing! Such carefree times. We are twins, always connected. I love you Nuala. Don't leave me. You should come with me. What place is this now?_

* * *

"Your Highness, you're gripping my hand." that voice woke me. I resented this interruption, yet I was hurting her too. She winced.

"Sorry." Letting go, I moved further away. "You shouldn't come so near when I sleep."

Laira did not feel angry. Instead, she said, "You called me a name, Neva something? Never heard a man say sorry before. You _are_ something."

I did not know what that meant. A human expression. Did she mean I had done something? Scanning her revealed nothing.

She went on, "Your hair is sheening like the moonlight. I love it! So incredible and smooth."

"Thank you. but, don't you want to sleep?" I did not wish to be her pet dog, stroked and prodded.

"I cannot, see this is my bed. I figured you needed a bed and since you were unconscious it wouldn't be right to make you lie on the couch. Don't worry."

I made to rise immediately. This was so wrong, I had reprimanded a girl and used her bed! But the pain was returning in a flood to my joints, like a fever. My headache too.

A masculine voice said, "She willingly did this. Just rest. Won't do to be more injured."

My wandering gaze focused on a man in the doorway. "That's my brother, Joe. This is Prince Nuada." Laira's tone held resentment. Joe's face was devoid of any feeling to me, only affection shone for his sister. His protectiveness reverberated off him against me, a stranger.

"I won't do anything indecent. Too weak to." It was stupid to be vulnerable, I had long schooled my torso to harsh terrains, lengthy amount of physical exertion. My telepathy seconds this trait. Despite my reassurance, Joe continued to watch me.

"You'd better go sleep in another room. I can sleep alone," I said, facing my back on the girl.

Laira yawned. "But you need me, Your Highness."

"Do you have another place to sleep? I didn't know… I could have gone elsewhere." What the hell was I sputtering? I almost swore in elven.

"You mean how Joe was acting? He's a bull, that one! I don't care."

I closed my eyes. Didn't want to cause a rift between them. My own close relationship with sister and father had been treasured, until she betrayed my trust. Although they argued, I was sure these two mortals loved each other. "No I will be fine. Please."

Laira still remained until my breathing became deep. I felt her step away to the door and close it gently. The light went off. Finally I could return to the dream which made me so happy. .. But the happiness eluded me, turning to my recent nightmare:

_When I turned eighteen, my father King Balor lost to those low lives. He surrendered our beautiful lands to barbarians. They misused our resources, driving out all the myths and natives so they could occupy more and more. Finally we moved underground, taking some plants with us that thrived underground. The lack of sunlight turned our tanned skin into the pallidness of the undead. So fearful of being exposed. Naturally I protested. I wanted to free our people._

_But no one stood with me. Ashamed of them, I went into exile and vowed to return when they needed me again. Clash of swords, blood spraying on my face. The sing of elven metal and breaking blades. I am powerful. No, used to be. So many years have aged my natural agility. I fell from grace. No!_

A bottle of something was on the table beside the bed. Labelled: painkillers. Laira had thought I would need it. I refused to take it. The fey often die from manmade chemicals.

I left the bottle where it was and holding the bedpost, tried to get to my feet.

Nausea rose in my stomach but my knees held. I desperately needed a bath. For now my chest wound had staunched but I was covered in sweat. _Why am I in this wretched state? Placing myself in human hands._

_No Nuada. You awoke because you have been given another chance to redeem yourself. Your folk still need you._

_How can I do anything? My health is so poor. I can't save them, I replied bitterly. The voice's owner was unknown but her words of soothing Elven brought me some calm and peace._ I needed more time. Had I declared war? I vaguely remembered doing something drastic but could not quite think clearly. Now I was leaning against a chest.

"Hello, Prince- sorry forgot your name." the mortal was back. She could not see where I was in this darkness, shaking her head from side to side. "What happened? Where are you?"

It touched me that her concern spilled over. I am a killer of your race. Once more, my hostility towards her race did not touch this girl. "I'm here. My name is Nuada, my friend." I said it slowly.

"Ok. Let's check on you now." She flipped on the light. I shaded my eyes. "Sorry!"

" Turn it off. Too bright." When Laira had supported me back into bed, she flipped off the switch. Softly she asked why I had stood up when I could have asked for assistance.

"Couldn't sleep. I did not want to disturb you." The pillows were a comfort to me, seldom had I slept on a bed since my exile. In truth the pain made it near impossible to sleep.

Laira held a pitcher of cool water, which she said was from the tap. It tasted good, refreshing. Then she went out. Returning again with a basin and cloth. "Noo-wa is it? and I've gotta salute or bow. Which you prefer?"

This offhand comment made me smile. It was adorable, changing my name like that. "Yes. But you need not bow. What about your name, Ly-ra or Lay- ra?"

She giggled. Whisper of cloth on my skin. "Lyra," she said

"All right, Lyra. Thank you for saving me. I am in both your debt." She wiped my perspiration. I sensed no fear from her, only curiosity for me and my kind. "I would like to bathe. " Laira showed me the bathroom, which was only nearby. Then she explained about the cleansing things and demonstrated the use of the shower. There was a towel I could use too.

I thanked her. The human shower foam smelled of lavender which I enjoyed using. After I was completely washed, I noticed a bathrobe had been left on the door for me. Joe was waiting outside.

They both looked groggy and lacked sleep. "I am sorry to trouble you. Go to bed."

Joe nagged her to leave me alone and walked out.

Laira did not budge from her chair near me. "May I ask, how old are you?"

Definitely older than that. I lived through many lifetimes. Truth or lie? I decided the lie was good.

"Why were you underground? It was filthy…. And who wounded you?"

So many questions. Her gaze lingered on my golden eyes, still studying my unusual features in admiration. "I was looking for someone. Then an enemy ambushed me and I was wounded."

But these answers would only serve for now. More questions pressed to the fore of her mind- how long had I fought, who were the enemies, why did I have other scars on my body and face. She fell asleep, leaning back on the chair, hair fallen astray. She was not exotically or outstandingly beautiful, but her small stature gave her delicacy.

I was still terribly weak the next few days. Recovery was painstakingly slow. Joe became more forthcoming, said hi when he passed by and made little conversation. His foremost worry was getting me into the place they name ' hospital' , but I adamantly refused. As long as I did not exert myself, there was scarcely pain and blood.

Both of them could cook well, or they brought in takeout- from outside. I wanted to speed up my recovery, so I ate meat too. Laira made me delicious broth. I liked eating with them, there was companionship. Since Wink my troll friend had died, I was often alone. Wink I missed sorrowfully- few words, large stature and my playmate. I made friends, few and far between, among the fay. We are a suspicious lot, often giving friendship in return for some bribe or favour. The trolls were simpler.

"Why are you sad?" the girl asked me. She touched my hand.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about… my people. You call it--- homesickness. " I replied. With contact like that, I brushed her mind. Below the questions, Laira was different from Joe's aloofness, she showed loyalty to her friends, not discriminating against other races. Reason why she was open to learning about me. her fascination and obsession with Atlantis and lost worlds. A mortal who cared so deeply and passionately of conservation and accepting. "Nuada. I got it right this time. Feeling better? "

I nodded and let go of her hand. "I am improved in mood." I sank onto the couch and closed my eyes. For now, I was able to manage the distance to the living room. But there was still some blood on my bandage. They did not know- I made sure to wear a shirt. I stifled any indication of agony by focusing on something, like the soft music playing. I found the rock music too noisy, but there were classic songs which I loved.

Laira did not leave me alone. She always asked Joe to go on their trips for artefacts. I guessed they were relic hunters. They were not as wicked as poachers and hunters. I found myself excusing my rescuers each day that I remained in their home. I am getting soft…

*************

Part 3

**Prince Nuada**

"Morning. Rise and shine!" she called out, drawing the curtains up.

"It's not time yet to wake." I shielded my face and moaned, using a pillow to block out the sunlight.

Laira left one curtain over the window to block the sunlight and asked how I was feeling.

Not bad, I tried to use a healing spell over my wound when the burning sensation bit into me last night. Today it felt healed. "I wonder, are you anemic? Too low on blood cells."

I knew the word. "Nay, child. Do not concern yourself."

Her expression was not convinced when I looked at her. She hovered over me critically. "Man you call that fast? It's still bleeding. What sort of blade?"

For an instant, I paused. What weapon I used? Then I realised and replied, "A dagger. Did you happen to see any weapons at that place? Mine had some symbols and was dark in hilt."

Laira asked, "You owned arms? Hmm… now that you asked. No." I cursed in Fey and in all the dialects I knew. Someone must have stolen them when I was unconscious. I had lost the battle, but my spear was near me. I scanned her mind if she was lying. Clear and honest. "I only saw you. Maybe you could try the painkillers. They can staunch the flow of blood."

I refused. Horrible drugs. Time for me to ask the questions now. "Do you really believe who I say I am? An exiled royalty of Bethmora."

She declared fervently, sunny tone much firmer, "Yes, I believed in that all my life. I knew you existed, but you managed to elude our scientific things of detection. Every UFO and mythical creature thrills me. I could show you all the documents I kept printed and filed neatly. And I can't wait to go on another relic hunt. Next one is… but we can't leave you here. " The girl sat down beside me, surveying me. How did she view me? A white skinned man, half naked with only a robe to cover him, physically fit to go to battle.

Her eyes lost their brightness. I had seen this before in human girls before their idols- they dreamt of sex and romance with us. That made me laugh. She laughed too. "Yep you got me there. You are so Cute, prince. I will get you breakfast. What do you like?"

Elven bread. I missed that. "Plain bread. Do you have those energy drinks? I need the strength not to sleep again."

"Milo?" Image of brown chocolate. Great!

After the meal, I felt more energized and more questions blossomed. "Do you know where I can find my people? I must seek them out."

The girl frowned. My hope surged in me, please, please don't let this be a dead end. Then she apologized. "You need to rest. Nuada. Why the rush?"

I growled in frustration. _How Goddess? What do you expect me to do, in a mortal dwelling? They have no lead. And I am defenseless._

"I'm sorry." She was sympathetic. I got up and walked to the window. People trawling about, the busy central. The siblings lived in a small apartment. I already felt too confined, preferring the wide open forest range. I needed to run. Do something.

I clenched my fist and rested my forehead on the glass. Usually I awoke earlier but today my resolve had weakened. I've become lazy. Unable to train, would my skills diminish?

Laira asked if I felt all right.

"No. I want to find my kinsmen. I must take action."

"Um, let me get this straight, you are on a quest?" she asked, brightening again. Not a petty human girl who sulked for a long time. Was there divine reason and intervention I got rescued by them? Unlikely. I was liege lord to all the fey and hated humans so much. There was a saying, the more you hate them, you will be compelled to join them.

I made a mental note not to become sentimental. "Our doorways. I need to look for one, at least to get into Bethmoora. Or the troll areas… there are symbols. But I cannot remember all of them." The one symbol of war I could not show to people without triggering another one. Sleeping too long had altered my memory.

She waited patiently. I continued, "Where are your history books? About our kind."

"Let me help! Joe collects huge volumes on symbols, Nuada. We can start there."

She took my hand before I could react and led the way. I had underestimated the size of their home. With the touch of a button, a cupboard swung inwards to reveal countless tomes in shelves. Some dust had gathered. Laira gamely hummed a tune as she climbed up a ladder. I began searching on the other side. I hoped not to go through a tedious process for information.

Soon we had assembled several huge piles of tomes. I could read one totally in my language. Laira went on searching. Symbols for farming, magic, blessings, it had to be here somewhere. Was there another way, short of threatening my way into my kingdom?

* * *

**Laira**

The prince got down to business translating and reading an elven text. Glancing over his shoulder, I could see a myriad number of seals- royal seals from families of trolls, gargoyles, lorelei, sirens… He had not spoken since the absorption and determination. This elf had that going all right- pure hard determination. Nuada also did not cry out when hurt, but kept it inside. Warriors were trained to be inured to hardship. I searched the top shelf. So many cobwebs. Had to clean up. I fetched a dustpan and placed it in the corner.

"What are you doing?" he enquired breaking the silence. Eyebrow raised. I had not seen his golden eyes before, now they were lightened. _Is that an elf trait? I mentally noted it_

"It's dusty. I could get asthma. Would you?"

"No. Mortal afflictions. Why are you only concerned about asthma now? I could practically see all the white clouds hanging," he said smiling.

I ignored him. Satisfied I got some housecleaning done, I called from above the ladder, "Found it?" We have been living together for almost 3 months. I only left on occasional short relic digs, but I tried to stick around. Nuada always acted tough, but sometimes his wound mysteriously refused to heal. I wished that he did not have to leave us, though it was inevitable.

It annoyed me that Nuada chose not to care and walked about surveying our relics. He had special knowledge and expertise on the swords.

During one confident conversation, he told me our family name Severn sounded familiar. "Like a distant relative of the Bethamora kingdom."

At the mention of this information, Nuada's ambers burnt like fire. It scared me a little, but he was not furious with us. It was normal for these surges in moodswings. The extreme ends of violence and passion tipped the scale and the tragedy too. He talked of his solitude training, with a big ape Wink as companion. I was content to listen. We never did carry on the topic of our father as an elf.

Telling jokes fell flat on elven ears. I decided, temporarily till I got more evidence and case studies, that elven warrior princes don't like joking. He thought us stupid and clumsy.

"You don't like funnies?" I asked. Nuada had not laughed at the 1001 jokes on animals (which I picked because he liked them! ).

He looked up from examining a small blade used for prying open stubborn locks. He regarded me stoically. This stare unnerved us, the mortals- should-all-be-under me.

I said, "They are stories. At least smile. Try to relax for a bit."

That solemn expression softened. He reached out to touch my cheek. "I don't find them amusing. I prefer acting instead."

"Plays. Stage. You like being a different role!" I imagined Macbeth, Romeo, Oberon and Titania… "yea you like the Oberon stories? I loved reading those when I was ten."

He made a sound and rubbed his eyes. His voice was cute laughing, not too boisterous, and a welcome tone.

"No Laira. Acting and carrying out plans. Strategies. What Oberon stories?"

"As in King Oberon and his queen… aren't they real? They are the fey." I scratched my head.

The prince shook his head. His expression was neutral again. "Not familiar to me. This blade is good. Can I try it?"

He sat up, twirling it around like a ninja. I gave him a lock to pick. That's when I figured Nuada liked to fix things. His hobby was maintenance and smithing. He actually fixed my old- gears clock too.

Because my housemates couldn't make me laugh, I played 'Mr Bean on holiday' on the dvd player. A top rate comedian who cheers any sad person up. Nuada glared at Rowan Atkinson as if the man had personally killed his people. But it was not so serious when he muttered, " Disgusting. Acting for general amusement, such a clownish act." He still watched the movie. I thought his lips twitched but he did not laugh.

Why did he have to take it this way? It is entertainment. Humans need that in our boring empty lives. "It's meaningless. That was why I felt humans have become empty shells who depend on money."

I felt pissed. I am human also! "We don't all! It's just some fun. What do you elves do for entertainment?"

"Dancing, fencing, plants, smithing. From simple activities you derive entertainment," Nuada scoffed. "Not senseless men in tights." You hear the noble tone in that voice. He didn't change one bit his stance towards us, only he felt less inclined to wipe us off the planet. And etcetera, you know his all- encompassing speech to nonmortals 'we are endangered wipe out the humans, take back these lands'.

"Ok man. Me and Joe are human. You want to kick our ass. Come on!" I challenged. I glared at him, standing on the table so I could be taller. Enough with the verbal abuse.

Joe popped in his head. "No she did not mean me, prince. Ly, you're alone. I'm taking cover!" He closed his room door. Coward.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would have slain—I did not mean you both. Besides when we owe someone a favour, we cannot kill them. You are my ally now," the elf explained. "Why would I hurt a small child like you? I'm no beast."

"Child?" I raised my voice. The prince faced me, barefoot, in his black robe. He was so handsome you just wanted to run to him and collect him. But not me now, "Who you calling child?"

He held out his hands after placing a sharp blade down on the floor. His ambers light colored.

"I won't fight you. I apologize. Come down from there." Was that concern for me?

I still wanted to hold on to the anger. I hate discrimination. How could a nobility have such narrow thinking? The elf frowned.

"Hear that? What is it?" He looked at Joe's room. Shifting furniture. "Joe, I'm not going to fight anyone, all right. Don't be mad." I giggled at this. He means crazy. Mad is angry- or quite angry. The blond elf rapped on the door.

I still wanted to feel taller than the prince. Unlike most girls afraid of spiders and heights, I am not. Otherwise how to work in archaeology. So I pretended to see our dusty lamp for dead insects. Nuada said flatly, "Laira you are not a child. I respect you as my equal." What a great admission!

"I don't like your tone when you include us all in the mix. Don't I count as good? As honorable?" I asked in a small voice. He tickled me on the tummy. I laughed so much that he carried me down. I remember his rare laughter ringing out that night. Joe refused to come out until he was certain the prince was calm. We spent hours talking to him through the door. Plus much shifting of furniture.

Coming across one book on mythical animals, and realms, Nuada asked me if we were lucky enough to find unicorns. They are called ki lins in China and Japan.

"Not really. Our luck's down this year. I only found a little unicorn thingie in a shop selling keychains." He smiled. Thinking probably a joke. Now he had some sense of humor. I showed him the insect fossil at the Dolin Sewers. "Is it yours? It's going into my collection."

His brows dipped, and the dark lips scowled. "No. take it away." It was a rare find, an endangered species of cockroach actually. Why did he loath bugs? Opposite of me. "Laira, look at these. I saw a whole pack of them once," Nuada said excited. A page illustrating wolf- unicorns. I tried to show interest. Because he was so happy. I wouldn't use another word to describe it- simple happiness.

And sometimes he repeated stories of his childhood. I always hit Joe if he commented that he had heard it so many times. I suspected Nuada was not 30 as he claimed, maybe 200?

"Um, really cool."

The prince looked disappointed. I was sorry and hugged him. He smelled nice. I liked men in the house, they make me secure. "There are sirens too. Which fey is your favorite? Didn't you tell me you like to explore unknown worlds?"

Nuada was distracted with this book and I indulged him. We talked some more. Little did I know he had found the right symbol. Underneath the volume, when he left to walk about, was a sketch of a seal to the Feylands. My heart clenched. _So it comes to this._


	3. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince feels more attached to his saviours, being with them for months. But he still wishes to return to his homeland. Angst

**Laira**

Nuada sighed. Come from behind without warning. "I have to go there. Do you have pen and paper?" He used that to make a nicer copy par excellence artist. I felt teary but told myself not to be selfish. Good humans aren't selfish. We were each engrossed in our own worlds. No doubt my friend was thinking of stage 2.

The elf opened his shirt. Since when did his wound reopen? I cursed. The other time I had not seen the color up close. Honey trickled from his chest. He collapsed into a chair.

"I'm sorry to be intimidating." His unsteady voice was breathless, brows knitted. I went to the phone to call Joe. Nuada told me not to panic. He whispered some incantation. Bluish light emanated from his hand.

I pressed a cloth to the wound. Everytime I have a friend, I end up losing them. Why do I open myself to pain and suffering?

"Do I scare you?" Nuada whispered, eyes closed. I was definitely freaking out- should I find penicillin? Natural medicines were necessary.

"No. Try to hold still. Why did it bleed again?" I asked voice rising. _Keep talking don't faint._

"Your mind is full of panic that you will lose me. I won't die that easily. I still have many things to accomplish.."

"Like?" I sniffled.

He did not speak anymore, sweat breaking out.

"Your Highness. I'm sorry to be selfish. I don't want you to go."

The prince almost stopped breathing. He had conserved all his energy and when he regained consciousness, his lips were blue. It seemed like time had frozen. Then Joe shut the door, running in. "God! What happened?"

We helped him to the couch. Deep sigh. "I don't know. I just felt weak and blood flowed out. I'm fine now," Nuada murmured.

Joe asked that we talk alone for a while. Nuada nodded.

"Sis, what happened? Why are you crying?" In the library, I wept freely.

"He's found it. And he's going to leave. I- don't want him to."

Joe took me by the shoulders. "You saw how ill he is. We can't keep him here. Remember Indiana, the treasures must go back where they belong. Same to fey… I know it hurts. I warned you when you wanted to save him. Laira"

"No. I don't want- I cannot." Joe held me. Something I had not felt for a long time. Finally I calmed down.

He slept peacefully, the ichor coloured lifeblood stain on the bandage. _Did I scare you? he had asked._

_You have never scared me. I like you._

Nuada stirred, some of his hair flopping over his face and concealing the ritual scar. "Are you alright? You look dishevelled."

I shook my head. "Child, I should have left earlier. I do not wish to wound you. Only my people can save me. I long for the forests again. They refresh my spirits," the elf said. His tone wavered.

I looked outside. Meanwhile would our green patch do? We had some grass at the porch which mum had left to us. "You need transfusion. I'll call an ambulance."

"No! Not that place, please. Outside, I want to feel the grass."

Joe shook his head muttering that this was nuts. Did he feel sad too? Nuada pressed a hand to his chest. A small gasp. My brother draped his other arm across his shoulders. He looked better lying on the grass. The ichor blood stopped and his lips went back to normal color. His amber pupils still glazed and unfocused though. I took the potted plants and placed them near him.

Nuada's damp hand on mine. I could not look at him.

"I am in your debt- this garden has helped a little. But I am running out of time." He sounded incredibly fatigued and soft. Joe knelt close by and supported his head up.

"Your Highness we understand. We'll help you whichever ways necessary."

Nuada Silverlance smiled. He slept again.

I went indoors to get some sleep as well. Not possible he would run off in this state. But I did not predict that he wanted to talk the next morning.

When I spilled some water for the grass, the elf beckoned to me. How long had he been awake?

"Any news of your father?" caught me by surprise, so out of the blue.

"No. He doesn't care."

"Laira, I did not know you feel so- emotional. Come sit down. Please. " I crossed my legs and joined him on the grass.

Silence. I could hear our heartbeats. "Nuada, did you hear what I said? About not wanting you to go."

The white blond head nodded. He did not speak. The wind blew my hair.

I continued, "Why do you hate us humans? Do you still loath us now?"

Nuada replied, with a bitter smile, "A deep question. Yes, I have always hated them. My homeland destroyed. Sacrifices of the fey, the reluctance and inability to adapt to the poisons men have released. The mistakes your ancestors had made. I cannot forgive them. Nightmares of my past mistakes, blood spilled could not appease my fury. My friends who had fallen-

"But what you've done for me- at first I did not believe. The time here has changed my- decision. We are _friends_. And that is why the departing makes you sad. I am sorry." He turned directly, golden eyes so emotionally raw. His face blurred.

"As much as I can't bear it, - But you have to. Or it will be too much for you. Do you need anything?" I blurted, looking at my shoes.

The elf sighed. If he had touched me, I would have clung to him and never let go. I was stupid to be so attached. Return them to where they belong. "I will require blades, scimitars and daggers. My clothes will be fine."

"We'll give you a couple," Joe said.

"Many thanks." Nuada surveyed our collection of scimitars and sabres. My brother collected them as a hobby and sometimes we found specimens of some dynasty. He lifted one with a dragon etched into the pommel and flicked the sword up and down. The metal zinged. Cool. He asked Joe what their names were and reverently spoke their names.

" _ **Justice. Moonlight." He said in elven.**_ As he lifted them and swung them in graceful arcs as a dance, Nuada Silverlance was in his element. No hesitation. He would succeed where no one would. I felt a fierce gladness for him.

Joe grinned. "Any chance you can teach us when you've done your quest? This can't be goodbye forever, man."

The elf smiled and sheathed them. He also selected daggers. "I will be happy to. It is a promise."

"You will come back? Or we can go into the feylands?" Joe asked.

"No, it is far too dangerous for mortals to venture there. When things are better, I will find you. Laira does that please you?" he asked, looking at me. Noble warrior. I hugged him. Felt his shock at the sudden contact. His hand rested on my head.

He agreed that he would rest for today and set out tomorrow. Even though he promised to return , my heart still ached. But I watched him, as he read a book on mythological animals in my room. One last time- I was of two worlds. I didn't trust myself to speak.

At length, the elven lord studied a painting on the wall. It was a jigsaw I had pieced together of gnomes, pixies and King Oberon. When I was in high school, I saved up to buy it and spent months laboring until I got it together. To commemorate that, I glued it and mounted. Why was he studying it so intently?

Prince Nuada didn't seem in a chatty mood, standing with his back to me. Wearing the shirt that dad used to wear, a cobalt blue polo.

Abruptly, his voice said, "What gave you the idea to lay me on the grass?"

"I- I got scared. But I understand from your stories, that you miss nature. It is enchanting, almost surreal to hear you weave stories that meant so much for you. We don't exactly have a forest here so that was the next best thing," I answered in a monotone.

Nuada nodded approvingly. I was almost out the room when he commented, "Not all of you have forgotten." I stayed to hear the rest of this deep thought. Now he spun around, his smile very warm. Not bitter like in the morning. "It is the first time that mortals have shown some insight and selfless behaviour for an elf. Why did you cry?"

Need he ask? His gaze lingered on mine hotly, and once he blinked.

"You are my friend. And I- yours. Right?" I said trying to laugh. Thankfully Nuada did not say anymore, humming under his breath as he settled down to read again. This time, he selected a war strategy – the english version of Sunzi's war strategies.

Looking at Justice and Moonlight gleaming on the table, I ate my meal silently. Would he ever come back as promised? "No doubt," Joe remarked.

He could read me? I stared at him. "Fey don't break promises. I know you want it. Just tell him. Plus I wanna get free lessons how to use these babes." He waved at the array of his babies. "Gonna include a belt of daggers. Found them in Peru." Joe did not feel perturbed at all. Lucky dude.

Joe happily announced this news to our guest. Nuada brushed his hand over the weapons.

"May I know ,what if you bleed again? Is your time limited? Your life?" I did not want this to be true. He was going to charge into danger. Being dangerous and a wounded elf alone there.

Nuada said, "We are not immortal. I was woken by my goddess yet I don't heal. Mayhap it is a sign of divine right? What is the word you use?"

"Fate."

"Precisely. Time grows short. I will try my utmost to live, my friends." Left unspoken was a huge question mark- _if I die, don't grieve for me._ I got up and shut my bedroom door. My heart hurt so much and I couldn't control my flow of emotions. Usually I am levelheaded. But I couldn't.

And Nuada didn't come to console me. Expected, since displays of affection were not welcome. He felt awkward and stiff everytime I hugged him and his evident non-reaction to my sadness.

* * *

**Prince Nuada**

Although I did not say it aloud, I understood their loyalty and utmost concern for me. I had almost died. It came to me again- why did I hate them? I lost the energy and direction my hatred had spun. The old ones, their ancestors had hurt our people and driven out the lands. Some humans are kind. Not my friends.

_Yes I wanted you to know them, my prince. The goddess Ariadne whispered again. I felt the shivers. You will undergo tribulations. No doubt your courage and self preservation will serve you, but don't forget that your life is changed now. Sleep and peace be with you._

I reached my hand instinctively into the air. My breath misted. _Wait. I need a sign, a clue. What of my fate? I made a promise that I will return. Help me._

 _No answer._ It was evening. I joined them for the last dinner. Laira was unusually quiet. I wanted to say something light, even join them for a comedy. And I would try to laugh. Once more like in the afternoon, she hid in her room. Why did she leave? Didn't she say not to go? My ears detected crying.

Damn, I should not have told her of my own mortality. What had possessed me to be so crude? I touched my chest again, the vestiges of agony knawing. A wave of dizziness overcame me that I sought a chair.

_Brother! You are all right._

_Nuala! Is your chest bleeding? I can't heal._

_No I don't. Where are you? she shouted. Her voice seemed weak._

_Living with 2 mortals. I do not know the place. I think I have the seal to underground fey lands. Can you hear me or see? She should be able to see where I was, we always found each other. Nuala!_

But now that ceased. I tried again and again, but ended up drained. The mythology book fell on the floor. Tomorrow I would have to look. This city was huge. I prayed to whoever would hear me from above. And there was the matter of my strange white skin. People would catch me. I needed to be elusive. Glamour was necessary.

I flipped open a volume and memorized a phrase for glamour. It would last for the day. I wanted to wake up early and leave without them noticing. The weapons were all right, strap them on my belt, and I still had my boots.

Normally I could sense if someone came within range of ambush, but I was engrossed in my thoughts. Laira said, "Can we come?"

I shook my head. "Too dangerous. Tonight you sleep on your bed. I will take the chair."

She grunted something. Another language which was unknown to me. No arguments. I went to sleep early promising myself it would be just a few hours. I tried to contact my sister again, and I saw her fine and as pretty as ever in my dream. Blue waters, fountain and the seal loomed before me.

Dawn. I padded past the sleeping figures thinking farewell. Joe snored from his room. _**Thank you. I will find a way to return your babies, I whispered in elven.**_ Took the sabre and scimitar and hooked them on my belt. I tied my hair back and recited the glamour spell. In black, I would not stand out.

Looking in the mirror a human face stared back at me. Good, it works. Then a figure came into view. I started.

She had been waiting all this time, a dagger in her hand. And dressed to run off. "What are you doing? Go to sleep."

She glared at me. "I ain't leaving you alone. It's too dangerous. Humans would notice you."

I rolled my eyes. "Glamour. I told you I will go alone. " The stubborn girl remained standing. I brushed past her.

"No. I won't delay you Nuada. But if leaving alone is your plan of action it's insane. I'm coming whether you like it or not." Laira said fiercely as she followed me out. Maybe she wouldn't go all the way, in human custom she just wanted to make sure I reached the place where I could seek my people and find the entrance.

I must not over exert myself so hit- and- run would work. I smiled, the adrenaline singing in my veins. It was like old times when I went into battle. But I have no armour which is dangerous. Seeking out fey was tedious. I finally followed a gnome to the above ground markets where humans and fey traded. I removed my glamour.

I realised that my friend did not plan to leave. I spun around, folding my arms. "Go. I will be angry if you don't."

Laira's eyes filled. I was so cruel. But I could not let them risk their life. Glancing around her, Joe had not come right? "How do you plan to fight so many? You need help," she hissed.

"How can I account to your brother? And you cannot fight. I have my plans, no confrontations. Be assured. Now go home!" I walked on into the crowds. She somehow tailed me, her footsteps a little clumsier than our people. _See sense._

No it didn't work. I threatened to break off ties but she just remained silent. I approached a few speaking in elven and troll. Laira stopped some people with her smiles. After a while, I said, "Let me do the talking. They don't understand english."

"Fine." The owl folk, huge headed and timid, gasped when I showed them the seal. At the same time I looked for any doorways or entrances that could be hidden. I cursed that the goddess had not helped me. even saddled with an extra burden.

No elves. Elves would no doubt treat me with respect. _But now I no longer am the great prince right? Immediately there will be protest if I introduce myself. For I declared war no one wanted to join. Sinking in it struck home._ Tug on my sleeve.

"Ask them." she said.

Goblins. I made her stay behind me, hand on sword.

" _N shuran, peace. May I know the way into the feylands?" People backed away. Huge ogres blocked my path._


	4. 4 : Hostile City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuada does not get the welcome that he expects. Some of the Fae get aggressive, action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Fairytail Opening 25 No Limit 
> 
> *Bold and italics are elven/troll language.

* * *

**Prince Nuada**

These people acted as if I were the public enemy. They said in troll kill him! I feinted to the left, rolling under heavy footfalls. Unleashing Moonlight and Justice. I twirled them around in a dance landing quick blows to their hands. Some got disarmed. I ran ahead. "Run and hide!" I shouted to the girl.

" _ **Stop this!" I shouted.**_ Why did they attack me? I had not worn the royal seal, how do they know?

The giants bellowed calling more friends. Their huge clubs came for my face. My natural agility kept me ahead always. With this exertion, I could not hope to last for long though. _**"I am not your enemy! Don't make me hurt you."**_ An axe landed near my face. On reflex, I dipped to ground level, slicing their legs from under. Thuds as one fell.

Next, I continued parrying, clank of heavy rusted metal on my fine swords. These brutes were like Wink. The good part: their attacks sang a rhythm. Disadvantage: Their strength was limitless. I seized openings to slash at exposed stomachs or flesh. Then somersaulted away.

Two went down hard. Three more obstructed my path. I gripped the blades tighter. I had to find an opening and run up the wall. At the last moment, when the ogres stupidly thrust their clubs at me together, I leapt and jumped up the wall in the opposite direction. Justice scratched one eye. I landed behind them on my feet and ran.

Bellows of rage. Thankfully it became dark now and the crowds were numerous. I sheathed the swords and melted in. Ogres have poor eyesight which was to my advantage. In the old days I could've sustained the offensive. Now I tried to catch my breath, sweat soaking my body. They did not pursue.

I slowed to a walk. Laira met me on the other side. She looked worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Listen to me, you cannot go underground with me. Fey are only loyal to their kind. It is dangerous."

She glared at me without listening. "They are aggressive. Rest. Come, behind." The girl had found a few crude benches in an alleyway.

Finally, my heartbeat returned to normal again. She said she knew all the rules, not to eat and drink of their food, not reveal her name easily and so on. Despite my worry, I approved.

"How could they do that to you?" she was crushed. This is no fairy tale world you read in the books. I felt ashamed of this situation on her behalf.

Suddenly a singsong voice said, _**"Ah you seek the underground seal. Prince Nuada?"**_ In a flash I had his neck pinned to the wall with the edge almost drawing blood. Half-dwarf, tall for his breed, bright green eyes, shock of red hair. _**"Easy Sire."**_

"Don't kill him!" Laira jumped up, staying my hand.

" _ **Who are you? How do you know my name!" I demanded.**_

" _ **You can trust me. Those moves are unmistakeable. 'Sides elves are rare here these nights. To the west you will see a fertility goddess. They are right behind her. But the gates only open tomorrow dawn."**_ I lowered my blade _ **.**_ He gave me a map and explained.

" _ **Thank you, sir. Tell no one you have seen me or I'll kill you."**_ Hope on the horizons at last. I thought the man could not speak English but he suddenly asked, "Who is she? This sweet little muffin."

Laira was going to answer but I covered her mouth. "Names are dangerous here. Unless, you will give us yours. Any news of trolls or elves?" I was thinking of my only elven friends Uriel, Miguel and Salem. The dwarf shook his head and scooted off.

"You look happy. Better news?" she asked, smiling. Did I?

"Yes the gate is westwards." I rolled up the map and kept it safely. But it was no problem, I had already seen where it was. "Once I am in, you will stay away. You understand."

I glared at her. Laira was unfazed. "Ok. I get you. So are you going in now?"

Fortunately we did not meet any more enemies. I was tense and on alert for anyone who would come from behind, plus I had to protect the mortal. Laira was unaware of these dangers. She headed toward the statue.

"No. We are leaving now." I clasped her shoulder. At first, I steered her in the direction we had come in. Oh no the guards. I changed direction, reaching with my mind for an alternative exits. There are multiple doorways to the above world of the mortals. There!

"Why? Aren't you entering?"

"He said they open only tomorrow. I have to send you back first."

I only relaxed when we reached the human market square. Ironic that I should feel this way. Plaintively, she spoke these sincere words, "Will I see you again? I like you so much."

A lump came to my throat. I did not stop walking, she following me behind. I liked her too. Seldom do our kind mix with mortals. These were only children, but they rose above the hunters and despicable representatives of their race.

We drew up together at a traffic junction. Cars beeped at other cars. Laira held my hand.

Joe would never forgive me. I cursed myself for not trying harder to throw her off my scent. My teacher said never to get attached, nor show them our paths into the Fey lands. I had broken both rules. Since it was done, I could only ensure I returned tomorrow without them.

The sun almost set when we reached the flat. I collapsed on the sofa. I had been sustained by hopes and adrenaline alone, which had pushed my wounded form far longer than it should. Beyond endurance and exhaustion.

"How could you do this, Nuada? Abducting my sister? Explain!" he shouted at me followed by curses. Laira was begging him to see sense.

"Stop it, stop abusing him! He needs to go back. I wanted to follow him ok? I wanted to make sure he's ok." Joe seethed. He hated me.

I lifted my head and tried to speak coherently. "I'm sorry. But she wanted to come…. I tried to stop her. Won't burden you anymore." Only a tunneling vision now, and the surroundings spun. I held out one sheathed dagger out in a gesture of friendship. Then I passed out.

My body sweated profusely, heartbeat erratic. I tossed restless. Was I going to die? Have mercy on me, goddess. Someone called to me so far away, "Nuada! Come back, stay with us." Hands on my skin. I struggled.

I tried to return but it ached so much. In the non material planes, there was a smell of trees, my family in the distance! Mother! You're here! Then they floated away. No matter how much I exerted myself, I couldn't reach them. Sweet grass, birds chirping. They mocked me. Father's spirit touched my face in a smoky image.

_I had killed him! What folly was this? I knelt down and closed my eyes. No more! No more._

The waking world. I lay in the small garden. Breeze cooling my hot skin. I was gasping. Burning sensation in my head, my throat.

* * *

**Laira**

He was amazing and swift! I would never forget that fight scene. The ogres were no match. Then when Nuada disappeared from sight, I pushed through the crowds to search for him. What happened? Only he ran up the wall, slashing an eye with a saber and spinning to the ground gracefully. Of course, he couldn't fight them all so he was doing a hit- and- run. Cool!

Then that dwarf scared the shit out of us. Which led to Nuada poking his blade close to his jugular. The wildness in the prince's eyes made me frightened. Nothing in the books prepared me for the horror I had just seen. Didn't they even care? An elf was the good guy. Why did they want to hurt him? Nuada had been silent and brooding after the fighting. I feared for my friend. Returning was suicide!

Nuada held up. until we got back and stupid Joe accused him of abducting me. We must have traumatized him. My brother was calmer now, using iced water to sponge him.

"He over- exerted himself. I could not let him go alone," I said. Joe snorted.

"What can you do? Added stress, he having to defend you as well. No wonder he's suffering."

The elf was comatose, breathing shallow and quick. I prayed that he would get better.

At least there had to be a fighting chance. Late that night, we almost fell asleep. He cried out for someone. But there was no sign of a seizure. Nuada sank into a deeper sleep after that. Maybe it was around 2am, when he stirred. I pressed a cup to his lips.

"Hey, take some water. It'll help."

He swallowed a few sips. Then blinked slowly. "Must go. Alone," he murmured.

How was he going there? He could barely move!

I lay a blanket over the prince before I retired, too sluggish to stay awake any longer. Joe was snoring like a pig.

Only to find Nuada gone afterwards…

**Prince Nuada**

I vaguely felt cups pressed to my lips. I could swallow after a few hours. The heat of the sun burnt my eyelids when I finally broke the fever. Sitting up almost made everything black out. I stumbled in. Unsteadily I hurried to gather the weapons and slip on a black shirt.

The mortals were snoring on the couch. I had to do this alone. Passing the main table was a sheet of paper. I wrote: _don't come after me. Thank you. I am sorry for the trouble._

Now I could focus on what lay ahead.

The same place. Shit, I had missed the dawn. Would the gates be open? I was starving when I reached the Fey markets and the waft of food odors drifted. No money. Someone held out a sign. Many people were gathered round the stalls and I stole a small snack. No one shouted. Good, I still have my cunning.

The same dwarf smiled an oily smile when I neared the statue of fertility. "Hello again. Over there." Could he be an enemy? Closed doors. I used the hilt of my blade to pry the vents. Hell! It was not budging.

Next I rolled out the map. No code words.

" _ **Excuse me. What are you doing?"**_ a voice asked from the shadows.

I spun, tracking the person. about my height, a male. I drew out a dagger.

" _ **Hold please."**_ He stepped out, pulling down his hood. A fellow elf, blond hair, blue eyes. _**"I am unarmed. See?"**_

_**Uriel. I said his name.** _

_**He was surprised. "Who are you?"** _

" _ **Nuada. But not welcome here anymore. I need the healing spring." I whispered.**_

" _ **Nuada? Last I heard you died!"**_

" _ **I live again, but not long. I'm glad to see you dear friend."**_ I approached him, then almost collapsed. He steadied me.

"More gravely than I can see." He frowned at the blood seeping out.

"Drink my share. The Fountain has been sealed."

He uncapped a waterskin. I was grateful. More lucid and clear headed, I could walk without his aid.

" _ **What?"**_ My remaining hopes faded. I had come here for nothing? But at least Uriel was guiding me. My vision slowly brightened- it had become hazy from blood loss. I felt unspoken joy at last a brethen! "I have been alone so long. Never seen an elf. Yesterday I crossed swords with ogres."

" _ **We did not dare to follow you into exile, Nuada. We didn't hate the mortals so fiercely. You scared us, to tell the truth. Years later, some of us set out to seek you out. But you did not leave a trace. Like disappearing."**_

 _ **I laughed. "How are things?"**_ We entered the feylands into Bethamora via another gate. He recited some phrases. The gate swung open. No one intercepted our entry. Thank goddess. He updated me on the state of things which were actually peaceful. It was however disturbing that they feared me. The killers had been part of a rebel faction that hated any members of the royal family.

Trolls playing with children? I thought I was seeing things.

" _ **These humans were lost and came in. Bethmora is neutral territory. I hope no one recognizes you."**_ Uriel brought me to his home. It was in a conspicous corner after some twisting paths. His house was simple, but I was grateful I had somewhere to put up. Inside, daffodils and golden flowers decorated the walls.

" _ **Uriel, why? Is it because.."**_

" _ **You tried to release hell on earth. Both sides, humans and elves and other fey would perish. That decision had separated you from the civilians. Hence you're in danger."**_

I had brought it on myself. I wondered if there was some way of reversing the situation, to dispel people's hatred of me. He remained silent. I could not focus on the rest of his words. Grief and despair warred in my heart, then seething rage. How dare they underestimate my prowess? I had to hide like some common thief? He added something about Nuala and maybe she could appease the civilians. Yes she would make things right.

I looked up. Nuala! Her aura was nearer this time. I could not wait to see her face and hold her again. The other elf made me something to eat. _**"We'll have to keep moving, friend. I fear I may be followed."**_

* * *

**Laira**

No! I burst into tears when I saw the note. It was already late evening by the time we rose from sleep! 

Prince Nuada Silverlance had gone back. Alone! How could I believe he would be fine?

Joe packed supplies. "You don't know how to fight right? I can."

"What – are you doing ?"

"Obvious, we _gonna_ make sure he's fine. You'll keep crying if we don't take some action now. Count on me, I owned school bullies. " Brawling to be precise. I laughed. 

"What does Nuada mean to you bro?"

He lifted up a bottle of water. "I had my reservations, when he told me of his life. Warriors kill without remorse. But I could leave you at home and Nuada never laid a finger on you. "

I agreed fervently, picking up a dagger with a phoenix head. We can't fight, but we'll show those assholes what humans are made of: resilience and recalcitrance! "Man we gonna fight! It feels good, though we know nuts about martial arts!" he whooped.

My job was to remember the route the prince and I had taken the day before. All the way to Main central market and this door. Joe hurried to catch up with me, lugging our weapons.

'Hey you better carry some of them! I'm not the workhorse," he shouted. His face paled as I pushed open a false door to the underground tunnels. "We going in there?"

Once out into the Fey markets, we looked very odd. No elves in sight,fish headed people, sirens, immortally lovely androgynies stared. Some whispered. Joe's first time here. They were eerily silent.

Where was the fertility statue? It was likely Nuada had already gone into Bethmora. We humans could not open the seal. When the prince had opened the map I had glanced once and known it by heart. It was a talent which mystified me. Since I had been twelve and mom had left to live elsewhere, I always managed to find her. Then I would be brought back screaming and crying.

Now, this talent is going to rock. What words had he said? Meanwhile Joe tried to make a statement. "So any plans how to handle the shit? I distract and you run in. so far all I can think of. Are you absolutely sure?"

I concentrated fiercely. _Please don't fail me now. Please, I have to save my friend._

"Er… cliché here. Those don't seem friendly." He tugged my arm. Dammit! Bird headed demons, holding stones hobbled towards us. They reminded me of giant vultures, croaking and smelling of decayed flesh.

"Better hope you can run elsewhere." Maybe they had a weakness, these birds seemed clumsy in gait.

We backed to the sealed doors.

Suddenly they swung open and we tumbled in. we scrambled in as hell broke loose. Bloodcurdling screams as those birds rushed us, cawing. Headspinning. While Joe ran, I drew my dagger. We plunged into the crowds. Unfortunately the crowds parted at centre to let in those demons. No one helped, they just stared. Rocks being hurled in our direction. I easily darted and they missed me. left right.

We put distance between the birds and us. They were slow in gait and only lobbed stones.

"Here children!" a man shouted. A hand pulled me behind. He looked like Nuada, a fellow elven. He nocked an arrow glowing blue to fire. Joe was beside me. he had a sword out.

"Explosive bombardment arrows!" one creature babbled in broken english. All of them stopped heads cocked. I looked fierce.

"Yes. I will loose an entire volley if you come any closer. I am Salem Errin, Royal Archer. Be gone."

Salem loosed one, which exploded the creature's face. It screeched, retreating.

"Princess?" someone asked. She was here? Nuala, twin to her brother. She came from behind and said something in elven. Similar blond hair amber eyes and a special grace. Unlike Nuada she exuded feminine delicacy. The seal showed. Behind her stood a group of uniformed people armed with guns.

Later Nuala explained that upon hearing her brother was in the city, she got Abe Sapien to contact the BPRD. The rebels wanted him dead after what he had tried to do. My mind was reeling- so Nuada had another sister who was pretty, and she had connections to the paranormal team? Abe Sapien next to Liz Sherman is my idol. I love his unique features. My files have info on him. Then gravity sank in. rebels wanting Nuada to die? No!

I looked behind her. "Where is he?"

She regarded me sadly. "We were still looking for him. I hoped he would not come in so soon…but my brother has always been rash. I think he is hidden somewhere inner. You are the mortals?"

"Laira and this is Joe. We took care of Nuada for a while." Flanked by the agents, we headed into the inner city of Bethmora.

"I learnt the Goddess had given him a chance to live again. But she did not heal the hole in his chest. The hole I inflicted on him to stop him from slaying Hellboy, and from the golden army. Only the Fountain of healing life can save him. And it has dried up," the princess said. We sat on some sort of vehicle barreling through. Otherwise walking would be too slow. Abe Sapien was talking frantically on the intercom. I felt crushed.

What if we were too late?

"I read his mind, being twins it is easy to know how the other feels. I felt all he felt only he did not express it. Nuada understood. He did not want to burden you any further and he came here to rest. He believes the nature here can heal him. Even if the fountain is not gushing with life."

I pressed my fists together, crying. Why was he so thick headed? I looked at her chest, not bleeding. "He's dying? You're ok, so he should be too."

Nuala sighed. "He is too grieved that the people shun him. He needs to be loved. Although he is roguish, he is kind by nature. My love was never enough for him." Joe could not help cursing.

"What the hell happened to the fountain? Why is it dead?"

The water was drained by those who wanted eternal youth. It is said mortals will restore Bethmora. I heard and stored it all.

"Abraham!"

"Nuala. What is it?"

She gasped, her eyes dilated and went pale. "My brother and his friend, they're fighting! There!" She pointed at a darkened area of town. No one we could see.

I asked her what was happening. "Many monsters, pure evil. No brother!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to read my full story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4771387/9/Sanctuary-for-a-Lost-Prince


	5. Six: Nuada at war, Grave Peril

**Nuada**

I drew my sword and dagger, bracing myself. Those rogues howled for my blood. Well I would go down fighting. I was here to see my sister. Come and meet death.

I had known brief friendship. Uriel, my brave and loyal companion in this moment. His weapon of choice was a sabre. The elven metal glinted.

The doors banged open. Serpent like creatures writhed in, fixing their quarry with forked tongues and garnet pupils. The wall shook. "Nuada stay behind me! You must live!" He set up some kind of equipment of arrows. The first bunch shot forward. I lopped off some of the heads. Screeching, those heads withdrew but more new heads snaked in. At the same time the main body wanted to come in. The front shutters broke.

My sister was very near. He fired some arrows automatically with a lever. Scored hits on the creature's body. However, it managed to spit some venom in an arc before withdrawing outside. The saliva burnt into his sofa where I had been moments before. I hurled the throwing knife into what looked like an eye. The pupil bled green fluid.

I snatched another dagger from the belt. He asked, "How many of those you've got?"

"Five." I answered.

"Damn!" We watched for the next attack, retreating to the back doors. He used the hilt of his sabre interchangeably with its edge to butt or slash any limbs that reached for him. I continued on my side as well. No one will die on my behalf again! In a flash my faeries, pixies and Wink came to mind.

"My friend. You go. You need not defend a lost prince, I am dead to them! " I shouted. Just then, a bone shattering roar shook the house and one half of the roof caved in. We feinted in time.

"Shut up! You are here now. I won't watch while I lose you again!" he snapped.

I tried to make him see sense but once again, I failed to. Uriel adamantly protected me. The monsters didn't cease, always coming in for another attempt. How many were there? Two, or five? In my long existence, fighting such beasts was foreign to me. In fact how could they appear here? Bethmora is a neutral city now…

Then, my ally was ambushed from the back by a quill. He gasped and turned pale, falling to a knee. I shoved a table just as even more quills thudded in our direction. The table served as a block.

"No!" A healing spell flared in my mind. I quickly stopped the blood, forced out the quill. Uriel pressed his shoulder breathing hard. He smiled despite the terrible situation we were in.

Now we stayed hidden out of sight by a cupboard. I frantically sought for the secret passage he was telling me about. Breaking furniture, screeching and snuffling sounds. Any button or levers?

_They can smell us. Hurry your highness! Uriel cried telepathically._

_Is that it?_ I slammed the lever. The hole crashed in, bricks breaking apart to make stairs further in. Some kind of secret passage.

Running was not my style. I wanted to face them directly. But we couldn't fight this enemy. Suddenly thorns shot up from the floors. We leapt down into the darkened passage. It was so dark that I could not see my fingers, even though my skin was white. Uriel asked if I was all right. Fluid dripping. Water?

"Prince!" he gasped in alarm. My back on fire like acid and so did my chest wound. "You've been hit! Let me heal you."

I still picked up the sounds distantly. He pushed me forward, smashing something so it fell across obstructing the path behind. At the bottom of the endless steps, I collapsed.

At this critical moment, it wasn't Nuala whose face I pictured, it was the human

She had said it was insane for me to come alone. A bitter smile graced my lips. _How ironic and true._

Uriel helped me to my feet. Whipped out a black thing and fired. It sounded like- bullets? When did he have a gun?

The secret passage yawned open to the surface. With difficulty I lugged the cover aside and climbed out. Daylight, blessed light. My vision was doubled. Uriel called to me to hurry and dragged me along. My feet ran on reflex but like they were not part of me. People of all types scattered. No one would help.

Something grabbed me from the back. "Let him go!" My friend yelled, shooting. I was raised into the air, feeling my body being squeezed of oxygen. Then I was slammed into a wall. I could not move. It was a mottled brown hand. I felt the fetid breath on my face.

"Hold your fire! It's too risky!"someone called out.

Nuala! It was her, she was so close. _Be safe._ She was in blue standing out among people wearing black uniforms. _So many reinforcements? Well done sis._

 _And I still have a sword in my left hand._ With all my strength, I twisted free. Something snapped, adding worse pain to me. I plunged the blade down onto the tentacle-hand.

Did not work. I coughed and tried to breathe.

English and elven language was shouted. My head spun. I could not move. Then the monster's grip relaxed for a while.

Russet hair, short, a female came in full view of the monster. The poison was affecting my vision…

"Over here!" It was the halfling's voice!

She cried out, "See your errors Horrormask. I bind you to this amulet! I am now your master…More fey words unmistakeably recited. How was it possible? A moment ago, mortals couldn't speak our language!

Gunfire and arrow sounds. I was flung into the air. "Nuada!" People screamed my name. My twin's telepathy arced a shiny red, crimson as blood. _Nuala, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you pain! I cried out._ When I finally landed and she ran forward, blindness was about to consume me.

Everywhere was excruciating pain.

* * *

**Laira**

**In a Bprd vehicle, before we track down Nuada and his allies...**

Abe Sapien came across this amulet. It could only be used once. It looked ordinary as a small medallion. Several centuries old. "It is a creature, a Horrormask. I shall teach you the words to the binding curse. They are after Nuada and his companion. The BPRD will back you up."

"I-"

"Do it sis! It's our only chance." Joe snapped.

I frowned. "Only one amulet?"

The surveillance said five had been detected.

Abe nodded gravely. Nuala moaned, crying. Wounds flared and spilled blood on her dress. He held her. "He's injured. He is in so much pain! Ah!" At one point the princess fell off the chair and clung to Abe. The fish man wordlessly helped her up.

For the sake of both human and elf, I had to do this. They all needed me.

I rubbed my eyes and said, "Teach me the words."

Abe instructed me where to position myself. It was insane too, I was to stand directly in front of the creature. Had to get all of the incantations right at once. Any slipup and- I didn't want to think on that.

"Laira, you are the better person for this. The princess has faith in you. She is too upset about her brother to focus." Abe said.

Even if she could, her grief for Nuada would hamper her strength and focus.

My knowledge and passion for artefacts surfaced together with my good memory. Abe Sapien opened the door for me to get out. Nuala 

"Help him! Help him end this pain."

I nodded.

We had to get as close as possible. Ironically the beast lumbered in front. Nuada was held aloft and crushed into the wall. NOO! Fury churned through me. How dare it hurt him! How dare it damage the fey city? Yet I also felt the pain and bewilderment, its loss of purpose. A mottled brown beast with tentacles and multiple hands. Several eyes glaring down at the people surrounding it.

The agents were shouting at it to distract, hoping it would put him down. Armored vehicles with guns trained on the monster. Humans and other fey ready with their arrows.

Before I could say the words, a spitting sound made me stop. Instinctively I stepped aside. Acid pool. Nuada! He was bleeding profusely. His left hand held a sword. Which he stabbed down on the limb holding him.

"Over here! See your errors Horrormask-" I chanted the words trying to sound confident. The fey part was more challenging. But I got it right. The monster seemed to sway and let slip the arm on the prince. Agony flared up my right hand, burning a hole. Brilliant otherworldly light burst forth. But something was wrong, the monster had not put him down.

It tossed him like a doll!

The BPRD seized the chance to open fire with all the stuff they got. The Horrormask moaned and screamed. A vortex was open now, and sucked it in. The beast wasn't going to relent so easy. Some tentacles curled and held the ground. How could he survive that? Tears blurred my eyes.

Sapien cut in the radio in my ear, "Hold your focus! Concentrate, we will save Nuada! Don't weaken your will."

My senses on overload, I glared at the thing. I willed it into the vortex. _I banish you. Do not come back._ The creature roared in defiance but it was losing its grip on this realm.

The amulet no longer hot, burnt itself out. Leaving a blackened sigil on my right palm. In order to bind this monster, the person who did it would make a sacrifice of a hand. I looked at my hand and cried.

Joe hugged me tight. "It's ok. It's gone."

Nuala sobbed, leaning over the elf prince. She was saying something and shaking her head. She held his right hand to her cheek.

My own hand was going to fall off. Don't let him die.

Nuada bled from the nose and a spreading pool of honey and red seeped into the ravaged ground. The left arm was at odd angle. He lay very still, gasping. His ambers were blank. Two elves and Salem lay their hands close speaking ancient tongue.

I wanted to cry too but I hadn't the energy. I just begged him not to die.

The blue guy knelt down and stroked his blond hair. "Don't die. Hang in there. We just got reunited." Nuada's lips moved. Life flared in his expression, pain but he was alive.

"Mortals," he whispered.

Joe grumbled, "Don't talk." We came closer. He glanced at each of us.

" I will die in peace.. you've been so brave. Let me see your hand, child."

Numbly I showed him. I answered, "I did this for you. I won't forgive you if you leave me. Never."

The prince laughed weakly. Soon he passed out. But Nuala stopped weeping. She smiled at me.

"Thank you. My brother's just tired."

Nuada was sent into the emergency ward. His friends offered to transfuse blood for him. Long hours. I met Hellboy and Liz Sherman. They were amazed at my talents. Me a heroine? In the Bureau.

I just memorized and kicked some shit ass. I smiled like a dazed person. Strangers congratulated me. Nuala had changed to a green dress and hugged me when I came out from the infirmary. Actually they wanted me to rest but I was too tense.

"Your hand?" Nuala seemed sorrowful when she saw the sigil.

"It's ok. The nurse put some coolant. It will take the sting out." The doctors and nurse were critical of my ability to erase that mark. I knew I wouldn't have to amputate it, for sure. My feeling of pain was still intact. I knew what she was thinking-what if I could never write with that hand again?

"Thank you. You've been generous beyond any measure."

This will scare people who laughed at me mocking my belief in myths and legends. I'm real and this is all real. The elves had come and they were few, but existed. Yeah!

I asked how the prince was. It was eight hours after our ordeal.

Uriel introduced himself. He was cute! Had no scar over his face. Salem the archer had one over his left eye. Pointed ears. " Our prince is tougher than a dragon. Still he has some broken ribs. He will sleep. We will heal him more when our energy returns."

We went to fill our stomachs. I ate my fill quickly. We were all seated together with Liz, Hellboy, Abe Sapien. Nuala was on my right. She urged me to have more. Joe was talking about how he helped subdue another monster too.

They teased me that I liked the prince! Ha, I don't think we could have more than a close friendship. Nuada was slow to trust mortals. The elves laughed merrily when I said that.

"You can eat slowly and savor every bite you know," Joe added.

"Abe don't ever risk a human's life again, k? Why didn't you tell me? I want to kick ass," Hellboy asked, smirking. He swung his huge fist about. The fishman replied that only a human could do the task.

Liz was quite concerned their home was gone. She caught my gaze and winked. "Nuala why don't you both stay with us? Situation is much too dangerous out there. We've got excellent medical personnel here."

What if he became a cripple? Nuada was strongwilled, but I had seen the depth of his wounds. Including internal injuries. His mage friends, Salem and Uriel could only alleviate some of the pain in the short-term.

Nuala asked me if I was okay.

"Yes I am."

She added, "Don't blame yourself. You did so much and we don't even know each other." I was touched that she condescended to talk to me.

"I understand. Hey can I go visit?"

We went to the infirmary.

Nuada slept peacefully, white locks spread on the pillow like a halo. Some of his hair was bloodstained. His head was bound. Yea he must have hit it in that fall. Some bandages wound his torso up to his chest. Much blood had been cleaned away. Naked except for pants with the crimson sash.

Beside him was the seal of his kingdom, a circular badge thing. I burnt that into memory. Nuala was talking to him. "Brother, I love you. Please, find the will to come back."

I stood on his other side, noting that his left arm was surrounded in a cast. For us humans, average time to heal a broken hand would be 5 months. How could Nuada fight, unless he was right-handed? Broken or fracture?

"Oi, don't die. We'll open the fountain somehow. Your sister needs you. Mortals can bring balance to this place."

Nuala smiled. I was so focused on her face, the resemblance that they shared. Are they fraternal twins or identical? They don't look that identical so- fraternal. Male- female twins! They are two separately fertilized eggs.

When the male elf said, "Hello mortal. And Nuala."

I grinned. He grimaced trying to raise himself.

"Don't brother. Lie down." He brushed his body and looked dazed at the bandages.

"Your arm is.."

"I know. I heard them talking," Nuada whispered.

"You were in a coma. How can that be?" Nuala asked. He explained in elven. I was happy for them, now it was not my place. I will leave them.

Classic interruption from Nuada- asking baffling questions.

He asked, "What does it mean, mortals will bring balance to this place?" A hint of the old arrogance flavored in his tone.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

He frowned, but after awhile, it dissipated. "Sit down. I am sorry that you have suffered pain on my behalf. You now have a scar." Tears tracked down his cheeks, dropping on the pillow. It broke my heart. My thoughts jumbled together.

Nuala kissed him and nuzzled his cheek. "She is all right."

His voice was raw when he quieted. "Does it pain you?"

"Don't be sad. It's a souvenir. I'm a heroine here. By the way my brother also sealed a demon too. Terrible monsters in Elfland! " I tried to make light of it, and Nuada smiled faintly.

"That's unfair of you to judge. Uriel and I were followed. Perhaps some rebels wanted my death." I stroked his soft hair. He closed his eyes.

"I'm taking my leave brother. Rest well." She left the room.

He started to fall asleep again. I was back into comparing fraternal and identical twins. Then I gently took my hand off his face to leave.

_Stay here. Please. He whispered without moving his mouth._

"Why did you drive your sis away?" I mused.

_Ah, she wants to see Abraham. And we've talked so much. You never listen to me. Must all of you anger me? Nuada snapped._

_Got that right, Nuada. You are insane. I projected._

_As I suspect, you are telepathic. But the tone needs more respect. Tell me how you got in._

Nuada opened his eyes again, the golden pupils serene. I was going to open my mouth, but decided to use telepathic images to tell the story.

Telepathic retelling is faster as the listener, rather the receiver, can see what you mean.

"K I'll be going now. Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Close your eyes, man. You've suffered broken bones all over. I'll come again and I want to see that you're no longer in such a dire state."

"Audacity, halfling," he teased, shifting to get more comfortable.

 _You! When you're up, I'll whack you._ I chuckled as I thought that.

*** Did you like this? Nuada can't believe he's seriously hurt and denies that he needs to recuperate. So working on that line, this is the product. Thank you to all reviewers.**

8


	6. Discovering Talents and the Bprd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a part 2 :More about Liz Sherman
> 
> My favorite books: Golden Compass and Lirael by Garth Nix.

**Laira**

After that incident, the elves had a more neutral standpoint of us mortals. Nuada actually had to stay in bed for two months. But you know his restlessness. Two days of recuperation and the prince had taken to walking around the Burreau of Paranormal Research Defense, with Nuala. Also, he made regular trips to Bethmora for the progress. This I gauged from listening to conversations, it is handy to have fine tuned hearing like that. I was now trying to overhear where he had gone this time.

But exceptional hearing was nothing new to me. I heard someone call me. "Liz?"

"Little heroine! How's your hand doing?"

"Fine.. You're the hero, Liz. I love the way your flames come on. Better than the fake fantastic 4 Johnny Storm."

She laughed. "He's better, he can fly. Thanks. So why are you here? To see his Highness?"

I blushed hot. "We're not lovers. I don't think also, that a… human can fall in love with an elf. And our age span." I changed the word halfling to human- Nuada had mentioned I was half-elf. But evidently I needed to confirm again.

"You wanna join us? I noticed your blooming talent. It'd rate like necromancy. Most openings are for folks older than you are. Only we dare to undergo the shit life flings at us. And we're gonna ask the twins to join."

"What?" Nuada a BPRD? So unlikely, given he still loathed humans thinking they are scum, and his arm fracture barely healing yet.

"Yea we got to give and take. He's not going to be easy. Red and him would fight like crazy. You guys are amazing. How did you manage to muster that ability to talk in the Gaelic tongue? To Nuala, she says it's the most advanced level of fey language ever used. Your brother also did something similar!" she gushed.

I smiled. I just could. "I remember things like a visual. The mind is a sponge. Just apply and learn."

Liz asked me what other things I did, so I discussed some of our archaeology things and findings. Joe was engrossed with the princess and Sapien. He seemed so tied to them. Joe in love? Oh please! She was already attached.

I guess Nuala was too polite to push him away. I waved. Only Abe saw me and waved back. He's cute.

"How did you come across the prince? Since 5 years ago, the Golden Army was shut down and Red spared his life. We all saw them turn to stone after Nuala stabbed her chest…. How did he survive?"

"I dunno, it's a miracle! Elves are part of a lost heritage, Liz." Could she hear the absolute contentment in my tone? In colors it would be a rainbow.

I reveled in Nuada's voice, after the initial scolding I got for being stubborn, he was full of praise. "Worthy of a warrior mortal halfling," his grand opening, when I walked into his room yesterday.

"Is that supposed to make me mad, or happy?" I replied.

Nuada smiled. Sitting up straighter now, he was much better. However his expression was strained. "Mad I prefer. Do I get a present if I made you mad?"

His eyes lit with pleasure.

I set down a few books. "Here they are, Lirael my favorite book. She can summon spirits and use bells and a sword too to fight evil. I can identify with her shyness, then…." Listening to my recommendations, Nuada flipped through some of them.

"Thank you. At least I can read when I'm bored. These drugs supposed to make me tired all the time?" He shook his wrist with the IV tube attached. I glanced at the transparent liquid.

His skin was warm. He allowed me to rest my hand for a moment.

"To stop the pain, Nuada. Aren't you screaming from the intensity?"

"No. I'm fine. Would you read to me?" He lay down and gestured for me to sit too.

"Why?"

He gazed at me, stoic and yet piercing. I guess he wanted to hear my voice, or he was too dizzy to read. I began with "The Golden Compass". I thought he had fallen asleep already halfway but when I stopped, he said, "She has your name. Fitting. Did you mean to hint at something?"

"Nope. I just like the story."

"How long is it?"

I told him 3 books and he frowned. "Eugh, so long. But all right, it sounds like more action is coming up. Proceed."

After half the book was done, the elf gestured stop and took my hand with the sigil. Ouch. He sighed heavily at my pain. But it seemed reduced now that he had touched it. A blue flame over the mark. Healing spell?

"No Nuada. You'll get tired. I'm fine." Hurriedly, I stopped him.

"Is there nothing that can be done? You want a scar that stops you from writing? You need your hands." The heat in his voice stunned me.

"I know. But I can't bear it if you use your- magic now."

His ambers glared, freaking me out. I still did not comprehend why other elves exuded charisma and happiness but this prince of the Twilight clan became incensed. If he had other colored eyes and been little less paler, it would certainly help.

_You are scared, little one. It thrills me that you're both halflings. Part elf. He projected._

_A halfling? How can it be?_

_But don't tell anyone. I felt it just before I passed out. There was no fear in you that first time, when most mortals would…_

_Nuada it's impossible. I'm human._

_No it is totally possible. Believe me, when I have the strength I shall prove this to you. The prince insisted._ Before I could add anymore, he was already asleep.

* * *

Back to this moment, Liz patted my back. "He is _hot._ Oh shit. " She ran, activating her flaming aura. "Hey no combat allowed!"

A figure in penitant black with silvery hair. I didn't think of silver till I saw that word somewhere. The elf prince! He was holding out a scimitar to one guy, shaking and aiming a pistol at him. When I got nearer, Nuada's face was more analytical than aggressive.

"Why are you attacking them? All right, what happened?" Liz demanded, getting between the elf and the humans. The flames almost reached the ceiling. Some people stepped back.

"We're guarding the weapons. As with protocol. Someone saw _him_ take that out. He is hostile." More people chatting and the noise level increased.

"Ok. Prince please put down that sword." Liz said.

He seemed surprised she was entirely flaming. Shrugging, he lowered the weapon with his right hand. The left one was wrapped in white cloth.

"I do not plan to fight. I just wanted to talk to you about your proposal. Hi Laira."

He smiled as I came forward. I hugged him and glared at those idiots still treating him like a hostile creature.

"Everybody back to your posts! I'll take care of things here."

"Your facilities are interesting but easy to penetrate," Nuada said slyly. I found that comical. How did he get in?

"You should have talked to somebody first. Wasn't too long ago about that incident. Your case was recent. Hope you understand," Liz answered, calling back the fire.

"Really. I did not think it necessary." He showed her his injured hand.

"I'm afraid Mannings doesn't permit a patient to walk around with weapons. May I have it back?" Nuada obeyed her.

"I want to know- if I join you, is the focus on saving the humans or saving the creatures?" Liz pressed a couple of buttons on the console. The room was full of the weapons, blades of all lengths and sizes. He held my hand as she returned the scimitar back.

Liz elaborated that both goals were important, especially creature preservation.

The elf weighed these answers silently. He walked gracefully, for a person who has not rested enough.

"I'm going outside to see Bethmora, how it's doing. Want to join me?" Nuada asked, at length.

I agreed. "Ok! I missed you Nuada. Did you? "

He smiled gently. "I will not forget my friends. Liz you may call me by my name. Forget the royal title, some people are hostile still." Oh yes, he was not wearing the seal. Maybe I could keep it as a souvenir.

Liz wanted to shake his hand properly. Since they did not have a good start previously…

He looked at it doubtfully. "Don't burst into flames when I touch you."

She nodded. Satisfied Nuada bowed and they shook hands. I felt a thrill.

"Actually I am always in control, unless things get really bad. Remember Laira?" Liz teased.

Indeed! The file showed the details, named: Prince Nuada 's war on humans, and the Golden Army. But the pictures were just on site, not of the army itself. I'm not telling you why I am allowed- let's just say it's an inside job.

* * *

Then Liz led us to the main entrance. You could almost get lost in here, with the number of exits and backdoors, emergency stuff in the headquarters. Abe had made me a spare kind of badge for free access. Despite my excellent mindmap, I still get a bit lost.

"You will need an escort. I am volunteering to be yours, prince."

I thought this would be the last straw and Nuada would shout at her to leave us alone.

But he simply smiled. "As you wish. Thank you."

"We could do with an extra hand- elf knowledge about weaponry, especially swords. Nobody here can actually fight without guns. We seriously lack that kind of finesse."

As a sort of large black car with tinted windows drew to a halt, Liz spoke to the chauffeur. _Later I want to tell you something. Not in front of them, or her.- he said internally._

_Are you talking to me?_

Nuada gestured to get in with a meaningful stare. I got in. _What about? The Halfling thing?_

I buckled my seatbelt, then helped him too.

_You're not fully mortal. I heard some doctors discussing… you have a talent._

Liz asked if he wanted in, again.

"Hmm. What about Nuala, is she joining? I assume she has taken to Abraham Fishman. All I hear is their singing and poetry."

Liz laughed and the car started. Then it got too much for me too, at the lovie dovie image.

"It's Sapien, not Fishman," I put in. The elf smirked.

"You are a joker now… whose masterpiece is this? This guy was totally serious badass last time," the fire girl remarked.

"Yup. I claim credit- he's so cute isn't he?"

Nuada Silverlance said quietly, "No I am not cute. My people are fewer, and here I'm outnumbered. I realize I need to change. But I still loath disgusting mortal human- ancestors."

"Don't you like Sapien? He is compassionate and friendly."

Nuada coughed. We girls talked mostly, with the elf prince inserting some serious faced unwitting jokes sometimes.

Finally we were there. Nuada was decidedly uncomfortable with being in the car for so long. His silver mane seemed free now we were outside. Liz asked, "Want to sit down? You're still hurt."

"Thank you, no. My health is much improved." He winced when he curled his left fingers.

She checked him critically, "All right, which way we headed?" The whole place was still beautiful, in an ancient- city way. Faded in glory. BPRD agents scattered around, trolls and faeries (ought to be as they flitted around) restoring buildings by hand. They lifted bricks five by five. The faeries called out to one another, stars flying from their legs and wings. Maybe they helped to grow the flowers back. The paths were decorated by falling golden leaves, from large trees that reminded me of forest gods. I slowed to a stroll behind my friends, breathing the fresh air. It felt wonderful,. Must have been even better last time. Why did humans destroy Bethmora?

They should have seen first, before jumping to conclusions. I could empathise where the exiled prince was coming from- rage at these barbarians. I'm now half-elf, so I think stupid idiots!

"Come on," Liz urged. I ran to catch up.

"What do you think? Isn't it nice, breathtaking? My home," Nuada said, sounding wistful and proud. The destination was a stone fountain farther in, up a long flight of stairs. This was the fountain of Life, aka Youth.

Energetically, Nuada bounded up, speaking in their native tongue to the trolls and other fey there. Liz looked around. It seemed these fellas still supported him, we were basically safe. Only the weirdos that attacked us were hostile.

Some green skinned tall flower women answered. He bowed to them. The trolls spoke in clicks and grunts. But they all did not need any translators. Nuada nodded, listening intently.

The statues sitting astride the huge circular structure were phoenix and unicorns. Water would be squirting out if they were functioning. The stonework cracked on the inner circle. I peeked in. A small pixie, with its buddies, hauled out some gold boxes. It looked pink.

"For me? Thank you." Nuada dismissed the pixie.

"What are those?" I asked. Liz watched. Her cross emitted a blue flame.

"Buried underneath. Perhaps they impede the flow of water." Opening one of them, revealed dazzling pearls and shiny gems. A bracelet curving like plants,delicately fashioned. I wanted to try some of them on. These jewellery were hand crafted and exquisite. They beat any human designing.

"Will it be all right for us to document these artefacts? Then we will return them to you."the agent posing this question swallowed and stepped back as Nuada rose. His firegold eyes levelled at the man.

"No problem. Treat them with care please."

"Ok ok sir."

I wanted to persuade him to wear a cast for his arm. How would it heal? Liz watched some fae carrying the boxes off. "I wanna wear them. I'm sure Nuala will also."

"Too bad we got to wait for them to be documented, and cleaned." I scowled.

I flopped down on the steps. Nuada settled beside me. His long hair swished with his movement. "Are you tired?"

I grinned. "No, this place rocks!"

"Meaning?" He looked puzzled, cocked his head.

"Awesome and magnificent," Liz replied, looking up. The sun was glaring but being of flame, she did not feel the impact of its heat. She stood, legs apart on the steps. A dome was over the whole place and was only visible at times. He accepted the compliment.

"The other elves have crossed to the other side through the Veil. Everything is pristine and intact there. Why didn't you, Nuada?"

He glanced at her. "Only this place has the healing spring I need to recover. They are not close to my clan." So lonely.

I waited for more. Nuada tends to speak succinctly with innuendo. But he did not continue.

Liz whistled. "Look at that! What is it?" A shimmery creature translucent rainbow crossed the sky. It was so near, half -bird, half- equine.

"A kirin." He smiled. " A symbol of hope. It hasn't appeared since I was ten."

He stood beside her. She tiptoed to whisper in his ear. He laughed freely.

I guess they would be allies in no time! Hellboy would not so readily accept my friend however, they had come to blows.

"I would like to be alone for awhile. In there," Nuada said, indicating a green maze. Liz hesitated, her arms burning a bit. Her dark eyes searched his face.

"I will be outside. Call if you need me. Use the phone." She looked kind of hurt that he was pulling away. The elf patted his breast pocket. It was a new jacket, it looked similar to his usual robe except it had more pockets.

"Sure. See you. Come my child…"

He navigated the twists and turns with ease. It took a long time. The structure was entirely plant material, linked by entwining stems of creepers. I followed him closely. The scent of green matter. Deep in the centre there was a bench.

Nuada remained standing. His voice was so soft I thought I heard wrong. "You have a talent: affinity with artefacts. Did you realize?"

I observed the withered tree and its arcing branches.

I thought he was joking. But despite his cordial manner, I didn't think so. "Not really. But not strong I think… I have good hearing and excellent memory. When my mom left home, I could always find her by touching her belongings."

He was listening. Here no one else would overhear us, so I talked some more. I almost cried, but Nuada wasn't looking at me directly. I had never confided so completely in anyone before.

Then I asked, "Is your hand hurting? A cast will help you."

Nuada sat down, looking exhausted. "No." He was lying.

"How did you come to this conclusion? Maybe it was a coincidence."

"Only a person with this talent can subdue a powerful demon Horrormask. The senses you mentioned come with that too. I wanted to share this with you, but I fainted. Now we have time alone I can explain to you." His gaze was faraway. "You do not fear the unknown world and the unexplored, like insects and heights. Traits of Severn elves."

Wow. I replied, "Yea! Me a half-elf. You know, I think you should wear a cast."

He refused. "It is heavy. I still need the freedom of movement. My arm should recover in a few months."

_Yea the supernatural healing abilities exceeding human's._

"I see. Ok. But your other injuries? You only lay down for 2 days. That's not enough rest." I stood on the bench to look at the tree behind us more closely. It looked like a small bird was engraved on it.

Nuada admitted, "I miss the outdoors. It is boring inside the BPRD and very cold. I want the sunlight." I felt his gaze on me but it was all right.

"Sorry I babbled so much on my story of my life. Did you mind listening to me?" I said.

"Not at all. I can tell you miss her."

_A lot. I need someone more than my brother. And my fantasies help to keep me sane._

I carefully knelt then leapt to the ground.

"Liz was hurt. She felt leftout. How about next time?"

The elf looked mildly surprised. "I didn't notice. Not really, this was my childhood- home. A private place."

_And he invites me to come? That is an honour._

"You look sleepy."

As I straightened, Nuada kissed me on the cheek. "You always know that. Let's go, then. Do you remember the way? Lead me."

"I'm not sure."

"Try. I'm too tired to." A hint of mischief. I walked ahead. Sometimes I veered off on the wrong turn and doubled back again.


	7. The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * I researched on Nuada's name meaning and spear. His weapon is one of the 4 great treasures in Ireland.
> 
> Recommend music- Art of war, Vanessa Mae. Bond's Libertango

* * *

**Prince Nuada**

This maze, a reminder of the happiest times in my brief life here. If only I had come here to think first, before going into exile. I had been so angry with Father then, for listening to the human king about the truce. We should never listen to weaklings! The rift had opened between Father and I. Poor Nuala was caught in the middle…

_She had begged me to see sense when I packed my things._

" _Brother we have never been separated before! I don't want you to go!"_

" _I must. I am not needed here! This is a fallen shadow of a kingdom. I want nothing more of this place."_

" _Let me go too. Please." Nuala cried, clinging to me. My heart was torn in two._

_But my impulsiveness won out and I walked out, not looking back._

" _Take care of father. He is alone and will need you more than I will."_

_Despite my decision to go on exile, I never stopped thinking of home. Nuala always asked me, during the first years, to come back. And that father would forgive me._

_I was no prodigal son. I murdered him! I regret that action and will carry my burden all these remaining days. What had possessed me to harm my own flesh and blood?_

The girl hesitated when I said she had the talent. Disbelief in her voice, but she was secretly happy. I felt a stirring of a rare joy inside when she confided in me about her mother. Just as I chose to come here, she was sharing a piece of herself.

There was an unspoken agreement all secrets would remain here.

"You know you should wear a cast."

I reassured her that it would recover given time. "A cast is too heavy."

Laira climbed onto the bench and studied the tree. It was once a tree laden with sweet golden fruit. With neglect it had died. There were more trees around, the whole forest. We played hide and seek games often. How soon will that childlike wonder and joy return to me again? Elves are supposed to be connected closely to nature. In a dead place, will there be life?

She almost forgot the path I showed to her, but eventually we came out.

"You have done well." I put my right hand on her back.

"Extreme failure." Was her reply. She was skipping. I will never understand this young race, more so a halfling's behaviour. They can talk like they are depressed when they are smiling. "Yo Lizzie!"

"Guys! Nuada you're going to faint. Let's go back." She glared at me reproachfully. Like a mother cat.

"I am not."

Liz Sherman took us back to the car. I didn't realize time had flown. All my injuries were aching again. It is stifling being cramped in a steel machine waiting to die any moment. You hear of accidents everyday. I can only trust the driver won't get us killed.

But I fell asleep when I leaned on the seat. The conversation between the girls formed the sound in the car.

"Hey why did you go in there? No fair, I was so bored."

"Secret," Laira said in glee. I smiled.

"Hope it's not some secret plan to-"

"Nope. He just wanted to see the sunlight and stuff. Liz you like rock music?"

"Totally yea!" she made a high pitched sound. They laughed.

"What's your favorite singers?"

"Within temptation, Bon Jovi, Guns and roses."

"Me too! I saw in a shop that day, WT's a metal band."

"Really? Did you buy it? If you do, let me know. Can you loan me your music?" Laira toned down to a thrilled whisper.

Made no difference, I could hear them clearly. Blast these elven ears. And I was a light sleeper.

"Sure no prob. Red has some too."

"I thought he only listens to classics."

**************

**Laira**

I cannot believe Liz was not my best friend in high school! I would've made her mine. We loved the same music and had same tastes in clothes, meaning zero dressups. She likes metal and rock coz it helps her to vent her anger sometimes. Me, I just need the tempo to do something like read or write. We talked so much, trying to tone down our excitement. Beside me near the window, Nuada was sleeping, head dipping towards the glass.

"I don't think we were soft enough." Liz whispered to me. "Sorry man."

I decided to have a silence after this. Nuada sighed. His long silver hair was partly messy, but it has the magic effect of straightening again. I don't think he needs to comb.

Would he mind if I probed his mind without permission? Need I have to hold his hand? No, that would annoy him.

I shut my eyes, blanked my mind and searched for Nuada's. I got Liz, the driver, and his thoughts jumbled together. Ok, zone in. I pictured a focus of Nuada only, his mind a golden light. _A haze of the twins running about in the maze. It was a forested maze, no sunlight. This must be the memory of the original Elven lands. Unicorns and sirens walked around freely. All kinds of myth people. Bell-like laughter, faerie music playing. Dancing, festivities._

_Then the memory got marred by his leave taking. Nuada shouting at the king, a bearded man wearing a crown of thorns… the twins hugging each other and feeling sorrow. Nuala running after the prince as he walked down the path from the castle._

I pulled out just as my friend stirred. He blinked. He sat up in the seat and leaned back, now groggy but awake. "You can sleep. It will take another hour," Liz informed. She smiled.

He yawned, covering his mouth and glanced outside. Had he discovered I tried to probe without permission? I was never receptive to telepathy or used it before. My heart thumped.

I spoke mentally, projecting this out. _Joe, can you hear this? I'm trying my telepathic thing._

 _Encountering a block. Nope._ Maybe I was but Joe wasn't. He talked too much, being a natural extrovert. I always wished I had more friends, but my tastes in hobbies were too weird and fantastic. This talent thing scared me.

I leaned on his shoulder. "Um you're nice and warm," I murmured.

Nuada nodded off after a while. If I was not wrong, probing someone might not make them aware of you, but I had woken him. He looked like an unburdened white male slumbering on a sunny evening. Afternoon, when I checked my watch.

"So good, I want to lean on him like that."

"We can share." I didn't mind.

"I already have Red. He'd be jealous."

I mused, Red as a jealous petty person? Not likely. Liz shook her head. She said I did not know a guy that closely yet. I want a boyfriend who's into weird things like me. _Why not the elf? No no. Elves are only with elves. Nuada won't accept this, he's a puritan elf! Stop daydreaming, I thought._

We were almost there. Our vehicle bounced over a ramp. Nuada automatically woke up, his ambers large. His right hand went absently to his side. Then realized he had no weapon, his lips set in a grim line.

" Hello, friend," I said.

"Hello too." he answered drowsily.

"Were we too noisy?" Liz enquired.

He pointed at his ear. "Heard all of what you said. Thank you for your kindness," he said sarcastically. Here was the moment, would he confront me on how I saw into his memories? I waited. But he was smiling as he opened the door on his side and got out.

"Open air at last." He declined the firegirl's offer to support him. Nuada walked gingerly in. I watched him speaking to the front desk people to change his room.

Nuala came out from one of the rooms hugging him. She wore a modern pink blouse and a long plaited skirt. They talked and gestured animatedly. The female elf's hair had lengthened and was as long as Nuada's. Growth seems very fast for their race.

Liz drew up beside me. "It's sweet they have each other."

"Yea. When can you loan me the Cds? I can't wait."

I followed her to her private room. "Thanks. I'll return them after I've ripped."

She escorted me out to the lobby again. Nuala was wrapping up in English,

"Think about it, Nuada. It will be fun and thrilling. And you can kick ass as they say here."

"All right. I'm going to bed." He turned to face us. We bid goodbye.

Sticking around paid off. Nuala said, "I sense his pain, he's pretending to be strong. Everything hurts especially his arm."

"I knew it. But we had to drag him out. Sadly the fountain is totally dry. " I said.

"Why are you so happy?"

Nuala was beaming however. "He doesn't realize. I'm going to marry Abraham Sapien. We're planning to by the end of the year."

"What?" Nuada would have a heart attack!

"I didn't want to tell him. As the older brother, he can become possessive and sulky. He is not friendly to Abe. But I know I'm on the right path."

Liz said she would support her. I laughed. This was incredible! I love weddings. But if a family member does not give his blessings, how would it proceed?

"When you gonna tell him? I thought twins can't hide anything from each other."

Liz pushed hair behind her ear.

"I can block my mind. I've been practicing. Can any of you help me break it gently? I don't want to be there when he finds out."

Ooh, sister becoming daring and rebellious. Nuala smiled sweetly belying her betrayal. "Hmm I'm not so good at gentle news breaking. Laira, want to?" Liz said slyly.

I gaped. Why me? Coz I'm his close friend. We stayed together for over 3 months. "But I can't do it alone. Ok let's not tell till you send out the wedding invites," I decided.

Nuala didn't get worried though. She was getting bold. I imagined the warrior prince flying into a rage, throwing things, brandishing double swords at people. Oh no. I verbalized my imaginings.

His sister said in determination, "No he can't hurt me, or ruin my plans. I've had enough of that. My future mate is my business alone."

Liz replied, "Very strong decision, Nuala. Ok, let's wait for a plan b. gotta go now. Bye!"

The elf asked to see my injured right hand. Her touch soothed the wound. "You have magic?"

She smiled. "Not really. I have a special balm made from violet flowers. It helps to heal wounds." She took out a little container from her pocket and smeared its content on my hand. It felt nice.

Nuala and Abe were going to marry in some natural forest setting. I think it would be in the maze garden, only it would look nicer if we redecorated. With an ease of mind, I could picture the way in.

Joe said he had not heard my voice in his mind. "Otherwise I'd freak out! Everybody knows?"

"Shh, no Nuada only told me when we were alone. I'm not so certain yet. Let's talk when we're home." I pulled at his arm. He can't keep secrets.

"That's worth celebrating. You can apply it full on and fight bad guys!" I smiled, thinking of Lirael who never knew of her heritage as abhorsen. She had been ordinary until her destiny unfolded.

Outside Joe asked about the prince. "Yesterday, he was terrorizing people. Is he mending well?"

"Just looks menacing. Nuada is warm to me. You're going to assume he is bad again. give him a chance."

"Hmm then am I a half-elf? Since we're same blood."

I stared at him suspiciously. "I dunno, let's check your papers. I forgot to ask for you. Definitely the rational warrior type."

* * *

**  
Prince Nuada**

The rest in bed had given me time to think. The political situation had become dangerous suddenly. Many Fae hated, blamed me for my decision of war. My friends warned that it would take decades for the masses to accept my return. Only the trolls and faeries did not mind that I was alive. They were simple minded.

I had to wear a glamour and accept the Bureau's protection, outside of Bethmora. I could not carry my weapon about like in the old days. A civilian and ordinary elf. Takes time to get used to.

Who had sent the monsters after Uriel and I? Now this matter disrupted my sleep. Without the drug, I would lie awake and ruminate, turning the matters like a ploughshare in the field. The drug was called penicillin. It helped ease the biting pain in my back and ribs. I disliked human drugs. But so far I had no side effects.

My elven friends did not have enough mana to spare. Mana is used in healing magic. I was too drained to attempt it on my own.

I am lucky to be alive. Liz loaned me a book about paranormal investigations. I flipped through it. Photos of odd animals, summaries of the cases.

The badge looked smart. If I chose to, any weapon I wanted could be mine. Still, I missed my silverlance. It is the Spear Luin. My father had named me after the historical king in the Book of Invasions. He was made a king, and a god of war and healing.

Hellboy was not going to listen to me, if I became the sword master. Ha! If I could use an arsenal of spears, scimitars and swords, I would surely win.

Abraham came in, holding a bundle of daggers and swords. They looked familiar.

"Hi prince! Here are these, yours. Try to rest." He was going to kneel.

He put them on the table.

I sat up in bed. A little dizzy. "Dispense with ceremony. " The fishman smiled, flipping his gills. I tested a blade. Finally not helpless anymore.

"Pardon me I just sensed that you intend to spar with Hellboy. You should not exert yourself."

I snorted. "This weak hand's no matter. I'm right handed."

Abe hesitantly sat on the chair beside me. I placed the dagger on the desk. What, he wanted to be friendly? Don't even think on it. This was just false concern, my sister would hurt if I did. "Don't read my mind. It's rude."

The nurse returned with a long pole and the bag of fluid.

 _No, not again. I moaned inside._ "Sorry, since you're not up to food, we have to give you by intravenous. It won't hurt much." A lie.

"It's ok. I'm here."

Abe's cold hand on my left arm soothed the sting of the needle. I lay back on the soft pillows. My mood was superb. It felt like ecstasy. "Nuada, let me play soft music for you. Then you can sleep better."

"No." But he went away and some soft music tinkled. I wanted to tell him to stop but had no energy. He talked about the composer. I drifted.

Actually I could eat something light. Would they take away this tube thing if I did. "Abraham, (to me the fishie) I am a little hungry. Can I take it out?"

He told me to wait and went out. I said to Nuala- _Abe came in. You're joining BPRD? I like the idea. But I need time to recuperate._

_She responded- great! I love him so much. We love the same poetry. Let me read you one._

Something should have hinted at their action. I listened half-heartedly.

"Ok, what do you want to eat? Sire?" a woman in uniform asked me.

"Something light. Bird meat and vegetables. Do you have?"

"No problem." She went out whistling.

Another nurse came in and felt my forehead. "Hmm no fever. Ok, out comes the needle."

"Thank goodness. I prefer solid food."

She gave me a sunny smile. I reciprocated. Her face reddened. The coldness on my arm felt nice.

I ate everything on the plate. There was soft cream on a small bowl. Sweet taste.

"Ice cream. Is it nice?" Abe returned, sitting again.

"Good." I licked the spoon. Still felt ravenous. "Don't you have any mission? I need no company."

"That's deceptive of you, Nuada. I wish to extend a token of friendship. Will you accept?" His big eyes happy with hope.

I sighed. _Not yet, I wasn't ready for this. I don't like blue colored men walking naked._ But he was not human, and we are kind of forgotten people. We belonged in the same category. He said, "I would like very much to be friends. It was a bad start last time. I am keen to understand you better."

"Because of your love for Nuala. Not me." Filthy fishman.

"At first I thought so myself. But after thinking carefully I changed my mind."

I closed my eyes pretending to doze off. He went on rambling about how all races should unite, black white brown. Huh, I'm white? I'm no man. Blah blah blah.

I held up my hand. "If I agree will you be silent?"

"That's so nice! Do you like the music? It's so soft and consoling isn't it?"

I nodded, actually feeling tired enough. At last escape into dreams. "I cannot wait to tell Nuala! I succeeded. Thank you."

"Quiet." I growled.

"All right."


	8. Liz Sherman's Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first quarter of my series, Nuada joins the Bprd more adventures with the HB team and my OCs. Anyone interested for more, can check out: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4771387/10/Sanctuary-for-a-Lost-Prince Its quite long, so I can't upload all of it here lol. wonder if can meet new Nuada fans

**Nuada**

It was a peaceful oblivion. I smiled, stirring in the soft bed. Every pain was gone. _Thank you goddess._ My forehead was touched by a gentle finger. "Brother. You've slept most of the day."

I laughed. "Much better." I stretched and sat up. "How long must I sleep?"

She touched her fingers to my hand. We had not connected for so long. Flower of amor for me. I hoped she could understand my own affection for her.

"About two months for a full recovery." Nuala hugged me tight. I gasped. Ouch my ribs. "Today you need to stay here."

"I don't wish to. I cannot become a cripple." My view did not spin as I lifted my head.

I swung my legs to the floor and rose. She supported me. Satisfied I could still walk, I returned to lie down after a bath. The paranormal book was intriguing.

Liz Sherman turned up next. She asked cordially, "How are you today?"

"Not bad. Sit down." I returned her the book.

"Nuada, hope you'll get better soon. There's a phone here you can use." I nodded as she showed me how. Laira and Joe wanted to talk to me. "Comes with all the privileges. Here's their number."

"Ok." Liz Sherman looked around my room. The window was open, yet curtained so that I could enjoy sunshine. I disliked the aircon. Liz seemed different today, not as talkative.

But I was fine with the silence.

"What do you like doing? When you go out." she asked at length.

"Riding and nature." Yearning for the verdant lands of my home…

"Oh. Cool. I like those too. "

I sat up a little more, ignoring the aching in my back. "Has Salem returned? I need more of his magic."

"Which is he?" I described him. "Oh that one. Nope. I'll ask him to come in. It still hurts doesn't it?"

I smiled. Unlike the fish, her concern was more genuine. "Thank you. I am sorry how I almost hurt your friend. Boyfriend." When I last came to this place, I used my spear on Hellboy. His heart was pierced. This was the nightmare that kept replaying among the ones where I committed genocide.

Liz's eyes widened. "You remember all of it? Isn't this a new life?"

"Bits and pieces. It is a new life, which hopefully will turn out more… fruitful." I admitted. I could not yet bring myself to voice out that she would make a good ally.

"I got you a get well present. Um, for the outdoors kind of scent… Want to go out sometime? I like green areas."

"I will." It was a scented box of yellow and orange leaves.

The phone. I pressed all the numbers. It was so complex. A music tone followed by ringing. Then someone picked up. "Hi Joe here." His voice was funny.

"I am Nuada," I replied.

"Hey man! You figured how to use the phone. Congrats."

I laughed softly. "Yes. It is difficult. If you come personally would be better."

Strangely, I wanted their company. It was nice in their house. Now that my twin had a date, things would be different. _I want private time with her, but that fish will get in my way._

He had so much to say. I just replied simply.

"Oh wanna talk to sis? She's out from the shower."

"All right." A sound of rattling, then my friend spoke. "Hello halfling. Liz came and gave me a gift. When will you come?"

"Night… You're more awake then. Does it still hurt?"

It smarted but I did not want her to worry. "Not that much. I managed to eat something. But now I am not hungry."

"Elves don't need much? You have such a small appetite. How to get better?"

"Yes elves don't. I will be well."

**Laira**

I liked hearing from him. Not face to face could not tell if he was in pain. He sounded exuberant. And we are friends, I reminded myself for the millionth time. With an elf royalty! Looks like Nuada will always know me as the halfling. Darn. When was I going to tell him about the wedding? But didn't seem the right time. Provoked, the volatile prince could hurt the aqua guy and even have a worse relapse.

Nuada said sincerely, "I'm ready to return your things. Will you come tonight then?"

I couldn't wait.

* * *

The elf prince was seated in a chair reading the Golden Compass. (I recognize the cover) Back facing the door. A small light shone. The room was wide, on the other end were a plasma tv, cupboard, stand and more equipment. Abe said he had played some music for him. So were they truly friends?

I was silent and tried to creep up but he still knew immediately. "Goodnight, why are you sneaking around?"

"Trying to scare you." I took his warm right hand and kissed his cheek.

He yawned.

"How long have you stayed up?" I noticed the scimitars and daggers in a bunch on the table.

"1 hour." He rose gracefully, holding the book. "You can take them back. Thank you."

"Want to keep one?"

Nuada sighed. He looked vexed. "No use. I'm supposed to be a civilian. Look at how they react when I wield one."

I urged him to get back in bed. I bounced on it. "Ooh feels real soft." Nuada smiled and lay down. I wish my hair wouldn't be tangled when I got up. What I will give to be elf!

"Nuada, can I ask?"

"Go ahead, please."

"Does it mean we are relatives? Since I'm a halfling."

He took some time to answer, his hand secretly in my palm with the sigil. It smarted less.

"I haven't a clue. I will research and let you know. It's nice you want to be one of us."

I looked at Nuada's pale face, the ritual scar. Why did he choose to have it on his face? It marred his otherwise austere features. Did he know of the dark elves, or is he himself a version of dark elf? My favorite elf is Drizzt Do'urden who stands up to his wicked family and escapes to the surface. Much to fathom about elves and their customs. He had closed his eyes.

"Why are you so quiet?" Nuada spoke.

"You need rest. Don't think you like a girl who chatters too much. What kind of girl is your ideal- mate?"

He chuckled and shifted, his eyes still shut. "I like a girl who won't try to be a heroine, but she has to be loyal, funny and- I don't know- noble? It's all right for her to chat."

I projected an image of Drizzt _Ever seen him? He's a drow._

_Him?Who is he? I have heard of drow. They are rare on the surface._

_Perhaps in your experience, drow have lighter coloring? I felt hopeful. ' He's a fictional character from The Dark Elf trilogy- homeland, exile and sojourn.'_

"He sounds like me. Why was he exiled?" Nuada listened attentively and captivated as I summarized the story. When I finished, he said, "Yes a just cause. But to your question, I have never seen or witnessed a drow on the surface. We stick to our own kind."

He asked me to read some more of the Golden compass. _You are a very kind person. I wish I can repay you somehow. What do you most desire?_

"Why use your mental power to speak?" _A complete family. More security and assurance._

_I like to. You are curious about this scar on my face. He replied._

"Oh you sensed me. I don't mean to be rude. It is your private business."

The ambers flashed. I startled. "Because I did not want to be a decorative figurehead of a prince. Looking good is not part of my ideal, and we are all born different. Some of us are vain creatures."

"Even among elves?"

"Yes." He paused and blinked. His golden eyes unfocused for a bit. "It is more important for one to not be empty inside. Many humans are born empty hollow creatures." I sighed.

Man not that speech again. "Are you all right?"

I took his palm to let him know how vexed I felt that he still ruminated that topic. Nuada shook his head. _I am not an entertainer._ "What of the healing waters? I'm thirsty for it."

"Nope. Has your sis come in yet?" I glanced to the outside. Someone was coming. Nuada nodded.

"Earlier on. Is it late? Want to go home?" he asked. He seemed quite sad. I couldn't sense his exact mood.

I smiled. "I think I'll stay here. Can I sleep beside you?"

Nuada frowned. Then he relaxed. "Very well." With that tone, it usually showed displeasure but tonight it was mild. "Did you tell Joe?"

He insisted that I call my brother. So I did and we took turns to read the novel, until we were both sleepy. The prince was monotonous at first, but when he reached the characters' souls, he was so animated. He used a softer tone for the rabbit, and his deep voice for the polar bear.

I awoke some time in the a.m. Nuada was not in my arms, like in my dream. He had turned his back, leaving me alone. Some of his golden hair tickled my and the blanket was mostly on his side. "Hey."

The elf didn't answer, only snoring. I gingerly pressed my watch: 5am. The light was not too bright so he did not awaken. I scooted closer to my friend and closed my eyes. He turned at this moment. Now Nuada was facing me. He breathed on my cheek.

* * *

It got real warm. Must be day already, aww. Nuada had left when I slept and covered me with the blanket. I kicked it off and stretched.

"Morning. Why've you taken my brother's bed?" Nuala greeted me. She had a very wide smile.

I shrugged. Pleasant bedtime, he had given me enough space, didn't kick me. His snoring was not too loud either. "Where's he? Eating breakfast?"

"I just had a bath. Smell better?" Nuada answered. His blond hair was wet. Nuada dried himself with his uninjured hand.

The female elf started unwrapping the plastic around his left cast. The ends of his hair became more blond with the dampness. I leaned back on the pillow and laughed.

"You're so cute!"

Nuada flexed his weaker hand's fingers and observed the cast. "Are you hungry brother? You only had a little food yesterday."

He shook his head. "No. I will afterwards."

Nuala hugged him for awhile. They were relishing the contact. I fell back asleep to give them time. When I stirred next, the prince had slipped on a short sleeve green shirt and chewed something.

"Comfortable?"

"Yep. What's it? Nice?"

"Sandwich." Nuada swallowed with a glass of water. "Halfling, you should go home soon. Bring back the things."

I scowled. "You wanted me to visit, now you're driving me away?" I inserted some hurt in my voice. Nuada smiled. He touched my head.

" No I am not. Please go home."

"Why?" The sigil smarted once more. Damn, wrong timing! Nuada went to the table, picking up several things. Then he returned.

"Smear some more of this herb. It is a natural painkiller." Oh the little container with the purple lotion Nuala had used previously. He gently swabbed some of the cream.

I thanked him. "By the way you avoid the question, why don't you want me to stay?"

Nuada growled. I opened my eyes wide. "Do you have no feelings for your kin? You only said till this morning. Come back afterwards." I hugged him. Again the elf felt stiff to the touch. He had only reciprocated last night. He awkwardly rested his fingers on my back.

_Thank you._

In the end it was Abraham who gave the game away. We girls had not intended to tell the prince yet about their marriage. Nuala met me again at one of the fey neutral territories. She had made some more of the healing salve for me.

"Laira, have you found the time to- talk to brother of our matter?" Nuala asked, some way into our little chat. She was impressed by my knowledge of the fey. I really loved her too. She was royalty but didn't throw her weight about.

"Not yet. Want me to? What if he becomes super furious?"

She laughed. "He won't dare to harm women and children. But he might harm Abraham Sapien. I fear that case."

"Want to do it today? It's been a few days already." I thought telling him on the phone would be fine. Nuala agreed.

**Liz Sherman**

I liked the elf prince. His arrogance had much subdued, showed how seriously hurt he was. I bet he would resume his bossy dominating hate- humans ways when he was well.

Actually I was all for escorting him, but suddenly when I went to check on him, I was spooked.

"I am sorry for hurting your boyfriend."

It was not something I heard everyday, an apology from a man! I tried to analyze if he sounded malicious or fake. But no. The spear in Red's chest almost took his life. I wanted the prince to pay! But I didn't have the heart to wish that when they brought him into the emergency. Bleeding profusely, Nuada was dying. I forgave him at that moment.

I don't know if Nuala knows, but not all the poison has been purged from his body. That explained the lethargic and his amber eyes were not as bright as before. I did not know what else to talk about except that we would make sure they felt at home here.

The little present was something I made by collecting some golden leaves. I had meant it for my other friends but they would mock it. Nuada was visibly touched and smiled more. Evidently the elf did not mind me being silent. I could take my time and his gaze was non judgmental. Then seizing on that, I asked him if he liked to go outdoors and invited him to next time.

We will be friends now. I warned Hellboy to be civil and not bash him up. "C'mon babe. This guy's a weakling now. I won't. At least not now."

"Then later?" I demanded, hands on hips.

He blew on his special hand and laughed easily. "Yea. To see who's the better warrior. Admit it, I was awesome with the sword, then minus it, I could still win. Haha!"

He is my lover. But men equals to boys.

**Nuada**

At some point in time stupid Sapien bustled in and said he needed to tell me something important. I turned my back on him. "Prince, it concerns our future happiness….." I think I lost consciousness, after the medicine wore off the agony had returned in such degree. I thought I heard the word marriage.

What? Nuala my sister going to marry this- this freak? Damn! Wake up. Abraham Sapien was just leaving, hiding behind some people in white. I shouted, "When did you plan this? Do not touch her! She's mine. I won't let anyone who is non fey to touch her!"

"So sorry, sorry."

Don't recall fully what happened after that. I was violent, hurling some things in Abraham Sapien's direction and more yelling. Many humans had come in. A needle in my skin. I could not move my arms. They had restrained me.

"Let me out, I am calm now," I commanded a human in black suit.

He perspired profusely. "No I cannot."

I cursed. "Call Liz Sherman. I want to speak to her." The man hurried off, but more people were watching me like a hawk. I glared at them. Liz dismissed them. I asked her to let me out of these restraints.

The woman studied me for a while. "Are you sure? Don't go and kill him."

"I will not." I gritted my teeth. Take deep breaths, calm down. "Now cut me loose."

Liz released me. I rubbed my wrists. "Abe is our friend. Nuada you cannot hit him. Shouting is fine. Hellboy and I do it all the time."

I sulked, drawing my knees up to my chest. How had Nuala hidden this from me? She should not have plotted in secret with this fish idiot. It was so unfair. Siding with strangers against me. _Hitting is only the first thing on my mind. Bashing and kicking him into the walls several times would suffice. No! I cannot let them be together! My niece and nephews will look like—this is all so wrong._

Liz silently watched me. "Why did you ask for me?"

I replied truthfully, "You would listen. I don't want to be a prisoner here."

"Sorry, usually if someone gets violent, they restrain you and drug you. Are you- ok? Nuala…"

"What? She will do it no matter what I say." I grumbled, leaning on the wall and knocking my head. Liz seemed quite concerned. At least Abraham would leave me alone now and stop being insincerely friendly. What had I done, I accepted his token? Was there a way to reject that? Nuala did not care. She didn't even come to speak to me. I tried telepathy but no answer. Would we lose our mutual connection?

I wrote a note: _Look here, after what you told me, I don't accept your friendship. Nuala is my sister and she will marry only an elf. You are not fey. Don't think of coming between us or you'll pay._ I wanted to go and post it right away wherever his bloody room was located. But I turned around upon seeing the red demon. I was not fit enough to bash him up.

"Yo your highness! Ready for a spar?"

"No."

"What's that?" he asked gleefully, about to snatch my paper. I hurried away. He did not pursue me but later attributed it to my crazy temper. Who was the one with the temper? He was famous for it. In my room I heard him hollering at people and even at his woman. Liz had exploded their room five times already in two weeks. The firegirl came to see me whenever she had time. We talked about paranormal phenomena. She was my first friend here. I like it that she is cool headed, aside from the boy- girl arguments.

The naughty child had known of Nuala keeping the secret from me. She called me when Joe and her were unable to come. I could use the phone as long as I wished. This was some rich organization. Still had a few more days before I was to go on a mission.

She had the audacity to laugh as I told her what happened.

"You were so angry? That's funny I should've taken a photo of you."

I chuckled. Come to think of it, bystanders would laugh at my childishness. "I was such an embarrassment, Lyra. When did Nuala decide this?"

"Er some time already. We wanted to tell you, but… afraid to. Did she talk about it?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "No. After what happened, both of them have not come close to me."

"Nuada, are you all right now? Have you accepted her decision? She has been waiting for the opportune moment. She really isn't rushing into it."

Did my sister ask her to say that? This child was much too young to…

"Yes. Understand that. But we are twins, it hasn't been possible to hide from me. Nuala has never done it before." I thought over this, and how much time I had missed her womanhood. Tears came to my eyes. I took a deep breath and listened to what Laira was saying.

"I think you're pained mainly coz of that um, betrayal. But she'll respect you for who you are. You've blood ties. I like you a lot. You've good qualities."

"Thank you. You too." I replied quite shakily.

"Hmm, like you're helpful, brave, quite friendly."

Haha me friendly. "You won't kill Abraham Sapien will you?" she ventured worriedly.

I gave her my word. Probably fight off all resistance but they would shoot me again with that damned needle. I practiced daily now I had recovered. I fantasized that happening.

Anyway a fey is honorable. "I told you what you had to know. But you've deceived me. That is evil." I made my voice stern.

"Oh sorry." Such an unapologetic tone. I listened to her laughing after that. "I am half-elf, trying to get used to it..still can't help it if I lie occasionally. Right?"

"No it's not all right. Will you keep more things from me? How can there be a friendship based on suspicions?"

"No Nuada. Jokes are ok. I won't backstab you."

I hoped not. "Missing the point, I want to discuss this marriage thing. It's not a good idea." Namely Abe the half-breed will sabotage any chance- my nieces and nephews would look like fishy people, blue stripes and no hair! I felt so nauseated at the thought.

When I mentioned this, Laira said, "Aww. Maybe they will look more like Nuala than him. Or they can adopt kids. Don't worry too much. Be happy for them."

"Haha." I felt sarcastic. But deep down, my little heart blossomed some love. What, they

Thought this elf too old to handle the emotions. I will show them. If he wants me to accept his proposal, I will test him.

Strain his patience to breaking point. "Nuada you all right? What're you plotting now?"

I smiled cheered up. "Nothing much. How's your day?"


End file.
